Tennis Queen: A Tezuka Kunimitsu Story
by Dorkymusichero
Summary: Kikumaru Eimi is the twin sister to Kikumaru Eiji, she currently has problems socially due to currently unknown reasons. Due to a child hood friend, Tezuka Kunimitsu, requesting her to come back to tennis, she has become the manager. A little OOC...? But, at the same time, you don't know how people act when they are in love! Check my profile for story updates! Updates are weekly.
1. Chapter 1

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story**

**Chapter One: A chance from that boy…**

I sometimes wondered why I ended up where I stood… I was standing next to the school's tennis court waiting for my brother to finish practice. My red long hair, which was always pulled up in a side ponytail, shined in the afternoon light.

"Eimi!" Eiji, my brother called out to me and excitedly waved at me. "Just wait a bit longer!" He smiled at me. I would always wait for my brother after my club activities were over. The Sewing Club and the photography club were the only clubs that interested me that existed. It was also the only thing I could do with the state I was in.

Eiji, the light acrobatic player, jumped around and returned every shot as it came at him. Eiji was doing everything I wanted to do, but I couldn't do anything. He was one of the Regulars of the tennis team. It seemed like it wasn't that long ago that I was once called a Tennis Princess…

"Hey," A deep voice called out. At first, it seemed as if it was a voice calling toward the team, but it called again. "Hey…"

I woke up from my daze filled with mindless rambling. The voice was actually calling toward me. The person calling me was the tennis captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" I always got nervous around him…

* * *

><p>When I was just a child I remember walking just outside of a random modern-Japanese styled house as I saw a tennis ball almost hit me. I ducked down thinking that I was going to get hit, but the next thing I knew; there was a tennis racquet in front of my face.<p>

"Are you okay?" A boy with glasses held the racquet that saved me from a tennis ball that was bound to hit me. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"Kunimitsu!"

"That's my grandpa. I'm sorry, one minute, Grandpa." He looked back toward the place that the voice called him. "My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. Do you live around here?"

I nodded. "I'm Kikumaru Eimi…" For some reason, at that point I loved tennis.

* * *

><p>The person in front of me today was the same person I met long ago, but I still felt the same as the day I first met him. It was a shame for me to be this nervous person; I was in the same class as him. He has changed a lot since I met him. He has become the serious, but necessary captain.<p>

"Since you are here every day, you might as well join."

"Uh… I can't." I put my hands behind my back and felt my wrist.

"Not even as a manager?" He seemed persistent now, for reasons completely unknown. We weren't friends exactly… I wouldn't really know what to call our relationship actually…

"Did Eiji put you up to this… I'm sorry if he is bothering you." I looked at the ground and apologized.

"Your twin bothers me, but he didn't bother me about you being a manager. What do you say?"

I was getting annoyed at this persistence. I wanted to, in fact, I wanted to join the girl's tennis team, but I can't. I held my wrist.

"EIMI!" Eiji called out to me and attacked me with a giant energetic hug. "What are you guys talking about?" He was always curious and energetic, especially around me. It contrasted with my sour nonchalant mood that was almost permanent.

"We were talking about her being a manager, she doesn't seem interested though." Tezuka said.

"Eimi! Come on, do it!" Eiji whined. "Please! I bet this will make you feel better!"

"Huh?" Tezuka seemed almost alarmed. "Are you sick?" He seemed concerned, but it was hard to tell from his emotions right now.

"No." I quickly said. "'Eiji, don't say things around others that don't concern them please." Although I was the youngest, I was always argued as the mature one. I couldn't say mature was the right word to describe me…

"I'm sorry, Eimi. But please, think of it."

I sighed. "I'll think about it…"

"Good, report to me if you want to do it." Tezuka said. He already reverted to his Captain-Serious-self.

We haven't really talked since we were in elementary. It felt weird being around him and talking to him like we were strangers. I just wanted to lie down and not think of anything that happened today.

"Eimi, I am going to go clean up, wait for me by the gate." Eiji said. He was really happy for some reason. "We'll talk about the… you know… later." He tried to refrain from giggling.

"Eiji… please…" I could feel heat coming on my face that could possibly be a lighter shade of Eiji's and my hair. Eiji liked talking to me about anything and everything though, he knew everything. And if he didn't know everything he would annoy me until he did. "Fine, later though."

Eiji smiled. "Eimi, cheer up please. Remember, I love you!"

I smiled slightly. "I love you too, Eiji."

"I'll try to hurry, see you in a bit." He ran off toward the locker room as I walked toward the school gate.

"Kikumaru." It was Tezuka again. I didn't answer at first because I didn't know if he was talking to me or my brother. He called again.

I turned around to see him. He was still in his uniform.

"As captain of the tennis team, I would like to say that I would really want someone like you to be the manager for the team." He slightly bowed. I was really confused at his actions right now.

"I said I will think about it…" His persistence will be the end of me…

"I won't take no for an answer…" He really did seem determined. "Kikumaru, I really want you to get back into tennis, like you were before."

"I gave up tennis… but If you won't leave me alone, I will be the manager. Eiji seems to really want me to do it anyway…" I was about to turn away to head to the school gate, but I was stopped by a hand taking hold of my wrist.

"Kikumaru…" Tezuka said. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sick…"

"That's not what I meant. You changed a lot… I know we haven't talked in a long time, but..."

"Tezuka… please. Don't you think you've bothered me enough today? Take it one at a time…" Then I realized that I almost sounded angry. "I'm sorry… I really am."

"Let's catch up one day." Tezuka seemed to let his guard down a little. "I'll text you or call you later." Before I could say anything he turned away. "Be careful on your way home."

As I was getting used to being alone with my thoughts and Eiji… Someone tried to interrupt my chosen path of life. I really didn't know what to do with myself, so I just did what was planned and headed toward the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story**

**Chapter Two: When We Were Kids**

I laid in my bed that night, looking at all the pictures in the room and all the posters. The guitar and keyboard left on the side of the room to collect dust and probably dead bugs.

The door opened to Eiji coming in and plopping down on the bottom bunk. Part of the reason we were so close was because we couldn't really escape each other, nor did I really want to. Having Eiji around calmed me down and knowing that I could talk to him at any time no matter what made my heart beat normally.

"Eimi, are you sleeping already?" He said so loud, so, even if I was sleeping, I wouldn't be sleeping any longer. "Aren't you lucky? Captain Tezuka is talking to you again!" He laughed. "You must be happy!"

I actually didn't know what I felt… I hadn't talked to Tezuka in so long that I got used to being without him… I think what I am purposely putting myself through is creating a problem. Now that he is talking to me and now that I think about it, both of us have changed so much in the past few years. He used to be cheerful and he smiled all the time. We would hang out for hours and play tennis or talk.

Even if we ended up going to the same middle school, I guess it was my entire fault that we stopped talking. I don't even know why I chose punish him with what happened to me. I don't know what I am talking about anymore… If he wanted to talk to me earlier he would… We happened to have the same classes all throughout middle school and I would always see him at tennis while I waited for Eiji.

"Eimi… You said you would talk to me about this." Eiji whined. "I waited so long and now you won't talk to me." Eiji waited a while. "Does your wrist and ankle hurt?"

"A bit…" I had only realized now that he was talking to me. "Eiji… can I lay down with you right now?"

I could feel the atmosphere lighting up. "Of course, my little sister!" He jumped out of his bed and stood up to look at me. His eyes shined with a hint of surprise and a lot of excitement. "I feel like a real older brother now."

I didn't really know how to respond to his response to my request… but I felt like I needed to talk to him face-to-face. I climbed out of bed and down the ladder to lay down with my brother. "You didn't ask him to talk to me right?" I had a feeling. It might have been this twin thing, or I might have been over thinking it. Either way, I wanted to put the thought to rest.

"Huh? No." He quickly said. "Just be happy he talked to you. You guys had a thing before."

"Eiji… we were grade schoolers…"

"Elementary, Middle school, High school… college, Love is still the same."

I didn't want to argue with him, only because I couldn't stand Eiji being slightly mad at me. I didn't exactly think I was in love, or ever in love with Tezuka. "He doesn't even call me by my first name anymore…"

"Give him a break, Eimi. You haven't talked to each other in almost two years." Eiji really did sound like a big brother this time. Through his playful and over-excited attitude, he somehow finds a way to be serious when I talk to him…

I actually felt something I didn't in a long time. I smiled. "Eiji, I'm glad you are my brother."

Eiji smiled from ear to ear, as far as he was able to smile. "Our last year in middle school has just begun, maybe you and the captain will…" He nudged me and raised his eyebrows.

At that moment, it seemed impossible. "Eiji… you are silly."

"I'm gonna go up to my bunk now. I'm really glad that we did talk about this." I sat up, and I was about to head up to my bunk, but I was interrupted…

"Do you still love him, Eimi?" Eiji asked. He was serious too. I looked at his intent eyes, intent to know the truth. "You used to hang out with him more than you spent time with me, you used to talk about him all the time, and the way you looked when you talked to him…"

"Why are you asking? Does he like me, or something?" I forgot… or I was unaware of how I was before.

"The Captain is hard to read, you never know though… Please answer."

"I… really don't know. I wasn't even aware that I loved him before…" Eiji was putting thoughts in my head that I really didn't like currently. There was too much to think about.

I climbed up to my bunk.

"By the way, there is this new first year, and he is amazing. He's really short, but he has skill according to what we saw today and what the others had said. He reminds me of you when you played tennis." He kept rambling about his day. I liked it when he talked, I didn't like the silence. Nothing really happens to me, so all I did was listen to him. Today was different. I couldn't listen to him. I drifted in and out of his conversation, or his monologue, until I drifted to sleep.

That night I had a dream about Tezuka. It was inevitable. All I could think about was him and how he talked to me today, and Eiji's talk with me. We were kids. We were running around town till we got to the playground. We sat in the grass finding random flowers.

Tezuka made a flower tiara. "Eimi, I'm going to marry you some day!" The young Tezuka put the flower tiara on my head.

"Eimi!" It was Eiji's voice. "Wake up now!"

The sun shined through the windows, blinding my eyes as it reflected off the few white spaces in the wall.

It didn't feel like I had slept long. After I realized that this bright morning was my reality and not that dream where I was a kid again, I had almost cried. That dream was surely a memory…


	3. Chapter 3

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story**

**Chapter Three: "I Won't Leave You Alone"**

Although today was the first day of me officially being manager, but Eiji told me I had nothing to worry about since the whole day was going to be filled with the second and third years trying to fight their way to being part of the regulars.

I received a text while I was getting ready for school. Surprisingly enough, it was from Tezuka. Of course, it was from him. I could only expect what it was about.

_Come to our classroom at 7._

Unfortunately for me… that was thirty minutes earlier than the time I planned to get ready. The toothbrush in my mouth fell into the sink… It was thirty minutes to seven now. Suddenly, my body took over me. It somehow convinced my mind that it was important to arrive at school at seven.

I started fixing my hair quickly, but ended up missing a few strands of hair. Why was I doing this? Eiji was sitting at the table as I was hurrying downstairs while trying not to trip over my own feet.

"Eimi, good morning!" Eiji yelled. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"I'm sorry; I have to be there early. Running late. I'll see you at practice. I love you, bro." Between my broken sentences were breaths preparing for this next quick run to school. I put my ankle brace on and crammed toast in my mouth. I was surely going to choke as I ran and ate, but I was desperate for food.

I was at the last stretch toward school. Most of the teachers didn't seem to be on school grounds yet. I saw Tezuka's death glare from the entrance. He was standing at the window of our class room…

Ugh… it was a few minutes after 7… I had a feeling something was going to happen now. I kept glancing at him, though. Small flashbacks of my dream kept popping up. It made me uneasy because I wasn't sure if it was a memory or fantasy.

I hurried to the classroom. When I saw him looking at me, it was hard to see him as the boy that I once knew, the boy that once smiled at me every day. If I was in love with the boy in my dreams a long time ago, then the grown up person in front of me was not the one I fell in love with.

I took off my ankle brace before going in the class room.

"Twenty laps…"

"Um… what?" I was almost disgusted. I was completely aware of how Tezuka led his team…

"Twenty laps… is what I would say, but I can't scare you away. You did your best."

I was relieved. He knew where I lived, and he sent that message late.

"Kikumaru, during today's matches, I want you to watch a certain person with me. He's a first year." Tezuka said to me. "His name is Echizen Ryouma."

"Yes, I've heard of him." He was the prince of tennis. I felt like I knew what he was trying to do, because I was once known as the princess… but I had to ask anyway. "Why do you want me to watch him?"

"I want your opinion of him. His style, weakness, anything. I know you were able to analyze people really well before."

"Before… I don't know about now. I've only helped with Eiji's style. I guess we'll see… I assume you already have an idea of what kind of player he is."

He didn't answer me. I could only assume he knows already. Then this has to be a test.

"However, I would have liked to support Eiji during his matches."

"You can do that, I want you to focus on his matches against two people." He gave me a paper. Three names were circled. One of them was the prince while the others were two team regulars.

I turned around. "Alright, I'll do it." Before leaving I stood in the doorway. "Tezuka… do you still know how to make those flower tiaras?"

"A little…" I could hear the first ripple of students coming in the school to their respective class rooms.

The answer didn't completely put my wonders to rest, but he didn't make me sound crazy. The dream must have been true… at least the tiara part was true. "I'd like to see it again one day… I was never able to make one, remember." Before I got lost in my talk with him and memories I quickly left to meet up with Eiji before class. "See you later…" I gave him a slight smile… then I realized what I just did, and I left immediately.

Eiji just happened to get into school. "So, did you talk to him?" he immediately asked me. Fuji was right next to him. I couldn't reveal much as I would if it was just Eiji.

"Eiji, we'll talk later." I said trying not to smile.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Lessons didn't seem that boring as I jotted down the notes.

I arrived at the tennis court with Eiji who made me dress in a tennis outfit instead of just regular gym clothes. I didn't even know why he had it… or when he got it. I didn't see the outfit before in my life.

"Eiji, ready for your matches?" Oishi said as he walked toward us. Oishi had a strange looking haircut, but I tried to not judge him too much due to the fact that Eiji was his doubles partner and he was the co-captain of the team. "And Eimi, it's nice to know that you are joining the team as a manager."

"It's really no problem… I don't have anything better to do." I told him. "I just wish Eiji didn't make me wear an outfit like this…"

He had only laughed at my response. "I know you will be of great help to us, and don't let any of the other players bother you. Now, come Eiji, the matches are going to start soon."

"Alright, Oishi. Eimi I'll see you later." Eiji said as he ran off with Oishi.

"Good luck, Eiji."

From what I remember the two other names on the list are different-looking people. Kaido was a scary-looking guy because of his narrow eyes while Inui was kind of frightening because no one could see his eyes through his thick glasses. I'm pretty sure no one has seen his eyes before.

I wondered why I was even there in the first place, just watching people play like usual. I didn't really do anything; I'm just labeled as a manager now.

I couldn't lie, though. At least my life is finally different; it's going back to normal. I

The first year's match with Kaido was about to begin. Eiji's match with a second year was about to end when Tezuka came over here.

"Have you seen Echizen play yet?"

"A little… all I got to say is: Cockiness will get the best of him, but I think you already knew that." I said. "So when are you going to tell me the real reason you gave me the title of manager? I'm not doing anything."

He just looked at me. He was trying to give me a death stare through his glasses.

"I will find out, you know." I was actually a little less bored with my life. I smiled. "If you are trying to keep me entertained, then it's working. If there is something you don't want me to know about this secret you are trying to keep from me, just know, I will find out soon." I gave him this menacing look. "I won't leave you alone about this."

The look on his face changed. He actually looked threatened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story**

**Chapter Four: One Surprise After Another**

"Eimi, was I cool on the court, or what? Today? Yesterday? And even the day before that?" Eiji asked me.

I smiled. "Of course you were, Eiji. I'm scared all the girls at school will try to go after you and I won't get to spend time with my brother anymore."

"You should be more worried about the girls after Tezuka. I saw some of the girls looking at you as Tezuka walked over to talk to you. I bet they were like 'what does she got that I don't?'" She said in the best girl voice he had. Eiji looked like a cat as he said it too. I loved it when he acted like a cat. Acting like a cat made me feel like he did it only for me.

I just gave him this weird look. "I don't think it's like that for Tezuka. And all the girls can waste their time being jealous. If they don't do anything about it, then it is their loss."

"You're so cool sometimes, Eimi." Eiji said in amazement as a reply to what I said about the girls.

"You aren't just saying that I was cool right? I remember you looked over towards the captains court when he played."

"I could barely see his match with all the fan girls gathered around. They probably screamed more when the referee was calling out 'love' because they know nothing about tennis. They probably thought 'love' was referencing them."

Eiji laughed then he quickly changed his mood. "Eimi, are you happy with what's been going on recently?"

"Hm?" I looked down at my path. "I'm more entertained than happy. Tezuka is hiding something from me, and I need to know what he wants with me, why did he want me to be a manager? I just want to know that."

"Eimi… I'm just glad that you are smiling more."

Just then, my phone rang.

"By the way, when did he get my number…" I referred to the guy that appeared on my caller ID as I showed my phone to Eiji. It was Tezuka.

"Uh… I gave it to him." Eiji laughed.

"Of course you did…" I kind of debated on ignoring the call because it was so sudden and anything could happen, but I ended up answering it. "Tezuka? Do you need something?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Tezuka asked me quickly. Eiji put his face next to mine, hoping he would hear the conversation.

"No…" I was a little hesitant to answer. I felt as if he was going to make me do something related to the team. The worst he could do would be me running laps. We didn't have school, nor did we have practice, so I was confused with what he wanted.

"I'll meet you at your house at eight. You still live in the same house right?"

"Yeah, but wh-"

"See you then."

For the first time, he was really rude to me… "He hung up on me…" I said slightly irritated.

"So what does he want?" Eiji was beyond anxious. I think he was more surprised than me for once.

"He wants me to meet up with him tomorrow."

"What? Could it be a date?" Eiji was nudging me. "My little sister is going on a date!" He twirled around like a ballerina.

"It's kind of disturbing that you are more excited about a date than I am, especially since it's for me. It's also weird because you think I am going on a date. He didn't say anything that would relate to a date.

"Well, if it is, do you have clothes?"

"I guess… if I don't I'll just borrow some from big-sis. She has a lot of nice clothes." I tried not to get the idea of a date in my head. I didn't want to get excited for something that wasn't going to happen.

"Just be happy that you are going to spend time with him again, especially since he asked you to be a manager as well. It's weird if you aren't happy." He said the last few words in a mocking tone.

I gave him a look. "We'll just have to see tomorrow."

The next morning I awoke from my log slumber, I picked up my phone for a few minutes. My brain processed the information slowly… My phone said "7:54." My body knew it was a weekend, so I was about to drop my phone and go back to sleep. After my brain processed the time completely, I shot out of bed.

"Eiji!" I screamed. Eiji was right outside of the room, just coming back from brushing his teeth. "You have to keep him busy while I get ready!" I jumped off my bunk to the floor, making sure I landed just right to not hurt myself. I ran to the bathroom. "Tezuka is coming in six minutes. Please, keep him busy for me."

"Rodger!" He said and saluted me. He headed straight down.

I don't know why I was freaking out so much.

It was the laps… he might actually make me do laps this time. I have to save myself…

I was hurrying myself to finish my shower just in time so he wouldn't be too mad at me. The problem with long hair was how I took care of it to keep it healthy… I felt like I was about to rip my own hair out as I followed the directions on the bottle. Just as Eiji likes to brush his teeth, I enjoy shampooing my hair. It's weird normally, but it's also a weird twin-thing.

I heard the door bell ring as I was rinsing my hair. However, the more I tried to rush myself, the more I had to keep putting my hair under water to completely wash out the shampoo and conditioner.

"Done!" I was about to grab a towel… but when I reached out. There was nothing there. I stood there in the air-conditioned air. This was fantastic…I felt myself on the verge of tears. How could I forget in my hurried stupor? I stepped out of the shower. I heard someone heading up stairs. "Eiji?"

"Yes." He answered.

I held my hair with one hand to keep it from dripping all over the floor. I opened the door with the other. I clearly wasn't thinking. My state of mind was set to family mode, where no one ever came to visit me and my family would be the only people in the house. I didn't give myself time to think clearly…

I stood there with a pair of dark brown eyes behind shiny, clean, but foggy glasses stared down at me. The eyes weren't this familiar serious-look. It was slightly embarrassed, and he tried to look away, but his boy-impulse probably kicked in. I lived with a brother in the same room as me… I was clearly aware of how boys acted and reacted to situations.

"Uh…" Was the only thing my mind could come up with. "Towel please…" I told Eiji. Then I quickly shut the door. That had to be the most awkward situation I had with him.

I heard Eiji chuckling outside the door that burst into this gigantic laughter. I completely forgot about everything… I was so embarrassed. I didn't feel like leaving the bathroom. I just shrunk toward the floor and sat there.

The door opened slightly. Eiji threw a towel on me and gave me clothes that my sisters picked out. "Don't worry… he… um… I can't lie to you. He clearly saw something, but I assure you he won't be mad at you for getting ready late."

"Tell him to leave…" I said. "That was completely embarrassing!"

"Eimi, don't worry!" He said trying to calm me down. "He's not going to be mad at you for…" He wanted to laugh but he tried his best to stop himself.

"Eiji… I get it… you won't leave me alone about this if I make him go back now." I got up and took the clothes from him. "Just… continue with whatever you were doing." I sighed. "He was wearing normal clothes right? Not anything tennis-related right?"

"You couldn't see what he was wearing? You were staring at him for a bit while you were-" Eiji said while laughing.

"Get out…"

"Regular clothes." He quickly said before I shut the door on him.

I just sucked up the events that happened in the last few minutes and just let it go… no turning back now. I clearly need a waiting period of thinking after I wake up… I changed into what my sisters picked out. Of course, they picked out an outfit that was perfect for me: white knee high socks, a jean skirt, a light-blue tank top, with a white jacket over it.

I fixed my hair up with a blue ribbon I found on the counter. I sighed. I felt like I was about to go on a walk of shame… which was most likely correct.

I walked down stairs to hear my family laughing. The laughing made me really hesitant. I couldn't bring myself to go in the living room. I wonder if Eiji told everyone else about the event that took place just a few minutes before.

My hand was on the door handle for a long time, my hand started to sweat all over the handle. There was no use just standing there, although a part of me wanted to just leave, I opened the door to find my family sitting around the living room, they were just talking to Tezuka.

Tezuka looked at me and I could barely look at him. He was wearing a black blazer over a white shirt with dark jeans. He made me feel under dressed. Although, you couldn't expect him to wear anything less than what he was wearing.

"Oh, Eimi." My mom said. "You look wonderful." She smiled. "Well, we can't keep you two waiting for your date."

"Mom… it's…"

"Go on now." She practically pushed us out the door. "See you later! Don't come home too late."

The first thing I said had to be said. "Just a little note, if you decide to talk about what happened just a few minutes ago, then feel free to hit me in the head till I forget what happened.

"I didn't see anything…" He looked away as he said it.

"I'm being serious… I know you looked right at me." I said. He didn't say anything. "So why did you call me out?"

"Remember, I said we should catch up."

He was being very suspicious. My thoughts are some-what put to rest, though. "Well, we aren't going to catch up if you are going to be silent most of the way."

He just looked at me, the look was normal, but his normal stare was still a little scary.

"I won't play tennis anymore. I'll help train a few regulars, and that is all I will do."

"It's not like you to give up."

I stopped walking; he seemed to notice that I stopped trailing behind him. "Don't act like you know me, Tezuka." I realized that I was just being cruel. In my shame, I could only bow my head. "I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be."

I didn't know where he was taking me, but we didn't say anything the rest of the way. I couldn't help to think that it was my fault. I kept trying to tell myself that this was the kind of person he is now, but it never helped.

* * *

><p>We ended up on a train toward Tokyo, where he took me to an amusement park. I wasn't expecting him to take me here at all.<p>

"What's wrong?" Tezuka asked me.

"Are you sure you want to come here?" I asked.

He nodded. When I looked at Tezuka, I think museums, old-time castles, and the likes. I didn't expect this kind of place. I stood there; I remember when I came here with my brothers and sisters when Eiji and I were little, right before middle school. I took in the atmosphere. I tried to convince myself to lighten up, he took me here and I've been mean to him the whole time.

"Eimi." Tezuka called.

I walked toward him. We walked around before we decided to go on the big rollercoaster there.

I looked at Tezuka. "Are you nervous?" I joked.

He just gave me a look as if he was saying, "Are you kidding?"

The ride took off with great speed, and before I knew it, I was screaming my head off. We went on a few other rides, some of them just for fun (because they were kid rides), and then we sat down to eat. Well, I was just drinking.

I took a seat away from people while Tezuka was getting something for himself.

"Are you having fun?" He asked me as he brought me a piece of strawberry shortcake.

"I didn't want anything…" I said a little surprised.

"Do you not like strawberries anymore?"

"I…" It was surely hard to avoid the delicious wonder in front of me. "I do…"

He handed me a fork.

I immediately took it and dived the fork into the soft cake. It was better than I expected. I didn't expect him to remember anything about me… I was addicted to strawberries.

"So, are you having fun?"

"Yeah. I haven't been here since…" My mind began to trail off.

"Since…?"

"No… I can't tell you." I said, trying not to show any emotion. "Let's just say before middle school started."

"In other words, after you practically disappeared." I was surprised he had said something so bold immediately to me. It stunned me.

I just stared at him surprised, like a rabbit in front of a hungry fox. I just tried my best to look down. "Tezuka…" I felt myself losing voice, losing energy. "…please… not now." I put down the fork. I was suddenly not interested in my delicious treat in front of me. "I'll just tell you, for now, I can't play tennis anymore because of my wrist and ankle." I was hoping that the information I provided him would satisfy his hungry mind. "Let's take this one at a time…"

"My left shoulder…" He started to say, I couldn't help but look right up at him. "Is injured, and because of this I can't play as well as I used to." He was so serious, he looked right at me. His voice was calm as he told me everything. "I was cocky, like our young team member now. Due to my personality back then, an upperclassman purposely injured me. I was going to quit, but the captain at that time convinced me to stay. I want to do the same or you." He seemed so unnatural right now, but he was trying to help me. I could see it. It felt so weird, our stories were almost alike.

I began spilling out what was in my mind. "In the last couple of months before elementary school ended, as you know, I was beginning to be called the Tennis Princess. I began to take that name and I took it too likely. I rubbed it in someone's face as I beat him in tennis. Around the same time, I was taking care of a kitten at a park…" Remembering everything and recalling everything made me shake. I took deep breaths to avoid crying in front of him.

"and one day, the same kid…" The tears began running. "The kid was hurting him… he taunted him. He tried hitting him with a tennis ball, he missed a few times, but he began to get tired of playing around he was about to hit him with his racquet. I got there to stop him. He beat me up with his racquet several times until he got tired. I looked at the kitten, he was hurt so bad. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move anything. My wrist hurt so much, and I couldn't walk. I laid there for a second… then I crawled. Yes, I crawled…"

As I said everything, it felt like I was looking at everything happening in front of me. "I crawled toward him, and took him in my hand. I tried to get up to take him to a vet… but as soon as I got the strength to get up… he stopped breathing…" I wiped away my tears. "I didn't want to play anymore after that… my idiocy caused a poor soul to die…"

He just looked at me for a second. He was a bit apologetic, and a loss for words.

" I remember Eiji found me in the park crying. He carried me home and my parents took me to the hospital. The next day, we buried the kitten. I wouldn't speak to anyone about what happened. Eiji sat at home with me while I cried all day. My mom home schooled me and my brother for the rest of the school year."

I wiped the rest of my tears away.

He still didn't say anything.

"So now you know what happened to me around the time I 'disappeared.'" We just sat there for a minute. I ate the rest of the short cake.

Tezuka suddenly stood up. "Come." Was all he said, and he extended a hand to me.

I could only take it. We headed out of the amusement park and to a store. The whole day was just a whole bunch of surprised after another. I waited outside, as he instructed me, as he got something in the store. Within a few minutes he came outside to meet me.

"It doesn't have to be tennis, but I want you to find something. I want to know that girl I knew three years ago again." He handed me a plastic bag.

Inside it was a stuffed animal, it was a little kitten. I didn't know exactly what he wanted from me right now, but I gladly accepted it. Tezuka's shoulder, my wrist and ankle… one day we will heal and live to our full potential…

Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story**

**Chapter Five: Angelic  
><strong>

Practice was just getting started and it seemed like a girl yelled out "Seigaku!" followed by cheers from the team members saying "Fight! Fight! Fight!" It ended up being a freshmen yelling in, probably in the middle of his voice cracking.

I had to refrain from laughing like crazy.

Once again I was wearing another tennis outfit that Eiji made me wear.

"Eimi," Oishi was calling me. "Can you help serve to help the underclassmen? Use any serve you like."

"Any serve?" I said with a fox-like face.

That's where he looked worried, but laughed it off. "Just don't injure anybody."

I took a basket full of tennis balls and I was almost struggling to get it to one side of the court. Then someone took it out of my hands. "You shouldn't be carrying this." Tezuka said as he carried the basket for me.

I looked down. "Um… thank you." He just left and observed the rest of the underclassmen as I helped the underclassmen return serves. "Come on; be more aware of your surroundings!" I had continued this until Tezuka called for everyone to line up.

I honestly didn't know what to do until Inui called me over. "Eimi, help me set up the next training." Then he had the most mischievous and evil look on his face. The reflection off of his glasses were blinding me. I could also smell this faint smell of something that died…

"What are you planning?"

"A training schedule to get the regulars ready..." then he began laughing a bit.

I was scared; I am definitely not going to hang around this guy too much. He gave me a box filled with ankle weights and tennis balls that had different color lining. The box was kind of heavy. I was wondering why he gave me the box instead of him carrying nothing but three different colored cones.

"Feel free to put on the ankle weights. You can train with us too."

I hesitated. "Uh… if I have to I will." I was still annoyed that he made me carry the heavy box.

"By the way, what is that smell?"

He laughed again. "This." He showed me this big bottle of a green juice… except it surely wasn't juice. It was like a mixture of death and rotten vegetables.

I had to breathe deeper, facing away from the drink, in order to regain consciousness. "You aren't going to force anyone to drink that… are you?"

"Well, of course." He said laughing.

I headed to the court with Inui where the regulars were waiting for us. Eiji looked surprised, and I looked at him with an expression he would know all too well. I was annoyed. And he knew it.

"To get through the long match schedule until the Nationals, we'll start with strengthening the lower body with 250-gram lead bars."

"And you made Eimi carry this instead of the cones you were carrying?" Tezuka gave him a look.

"Our managers should stay fit too." He said.

Tezuka's expression never changed. I put down the box and then Inui gave me the three cones for me to set up.

"Happy?" Inui said to Tezuka.

Tezuka could only turn the other way. There was no arguing with him.

"I have three different colored cones, and three different colored tennis balls." He said.

"I get it." Eiji said as he walked to the other side of the net.

I just stepped back to not get in the way, when Tezuka walked up beside me. "Are you alright?" He asked, actually showing concern.

"Yeah, it wasn't that heavy." I picked up one of the ankle weights and put it around me weak ankle. Then I saw Eiji returning the balls to the different cones like it was no problem. I smiled. "That's my brother." Yet I was still worried for Eiji. Fatigue might get to him… and… just thinking about it made me sick…

I took one of my racquets and headed to the court next to Eiji's. Tezuka chose to be the one on the opposite side. I was a little surprised.

"Ready?" I asked him.

He just nodded. I was a little worried, I kind of wished I would be helping Eiji instead. I served a few, with him getting every color until I heard Eiji.

"What, why did you do that? It was red."

"No…" I said under my breath.

Inui pulled out a glass of that rancid drink… Maybe I should have warned EIji… Everyone was looking at the glass with a mixture of amazement and pure terror.

Eiji took the glass and just gulped it down. "What is this?" He yelled and started running.

"Eiji!" I looked at Tezuka. "One minute… I have to make sure he is okay." It was kind of my job after all. He called for water. I ran after him with a bottle of water. "Eiji, here." He gulped down the whole thing. "What was in that anyway?"

"I don't know… it was a little spicy… and…" He looked like he was gonna throw up.

I filled up the bottle for him. "Just drink a little more water and take a breather before heading back' but before I could even head back more victims came over to get water from the fountain. They all looked ill.

I walked over with EIji as he lay down from feeling so ill.

Tezuka was already doing his share with Ryuzaki. I'm sure he was worried he was going to miss too. He was only the human I knew from yesterday, after all.

Just then, Fuji missed a ball which was very surprising for me. I only knew him because he was good friends with Eiji. I also knew he has great skills as a tennis player.

"You did that on purpose!" Eiji yelled out. I'm surprised Fuji did do it on purpose in the first place… but he did gulp that thing down like it was absolutely nothing. At least one mad survived… Eiji continued to groan.

"Eiji, I'll cook you your favorite later. Just hang in there. And next time you drink it, don't move young tongue or anything, just open up your mouth wide and drink it. It won't be as bad next time."

Eiji smiled. "You are the best, Eimi, but you didn't even drink it."

"I'm not putting my life on the line just yet…"

As I talked to Eiji, I continued to watch Tezuka. It's hard to believe that the man that stood before me yesterday was the same as the one practicing in front of me today. He looked so serious, yet graceful as he played. I was in a trance. There was an angelic quality to his play…

He didn't miss anything, no matter what Ryuzaki did, so they just stopped.

After everyone came back, Inui started giving advice to everyone. I made sure I would remember Eiji's advice because he would forget.

"Your grip loosens as you impact; strengthen your forearms to be more consistent." He continued to give others advice, but everyone complained that they didn't know what he was talking about with the different muscles he was describing.

"Eiji, your forearms are these…" I said holding on to his arm. "The muscle near your hand, the muscle you use more when you do a forehand…. Well at least for me."

Inui was still talking. "Tezuka, you didn't miss. I'll grant you that, but you need more flexibility. And you look too serious."

Everyone tried to hold in a laugh, and I did too. Although Tezuka and I were on good terms, somewhat, I still tried my best to not get on his bad side. He saw that I was laughing and had a look of embarrassment that he tried to hide from everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story**

**Chapter Six: The Same Little Girl**

"When are you going to tell me?" Eiji whined. You haven't told me anything all week.

Eiji has been bugging me for details every chance he can. "Fine, tonight."

"Success." Eiji was still in his pajamas, eating breakfast.

"Don't be late today, Eiji." I said getting up as the door bell rang.

"What? You are leaving already?" Eiji complained. "You don't want to walk with me?" He started to fake-cry.

"Tezuka wants to walk with me."

He snapped out of it. "Okay... meow." He looked a little mischievous.

"Alright… see you later. You should get ready soon." I headed out the door to see Tezuka waiting for me. Things haven't progressed to more than friendship, to Eiji's disappointment, not like I was thinking that there was going to be anything progressing.

My wrist and ankle have been feeling better recently.

Then I heard someone yelling. "Wait for me!" It was Eiji. He ate his breakfast quickly… "You think I can't see your love in action, but I'm here." He laughed. "Hey, captain, when are you going to confess to Eimi. Everyone knows you are in love."

"Eiji… please don't bother him with your nonsense."

He just laughed. "Come on, Eimi. Let me have fun."

The whole way to the district matches were filled with Eiji talking about his random fantasies about me and Tezuka. I was hoping me and Tezuka could just talk more, but Eiji spoke more than both of us could.

We arrived at the park, and there were different kinds of people and tennis people walking around. Everyone looked at us as if we were weird… or celebrities. I felt very uncomfortable. Girls started screaming out Tezuka's name.

"Why won't they yell you my name…" Eiji complained.

We looked at the chart and we still had time, so Tezuka and I got away from Eiji before he noticed we were gone.

I could just feel the questioning stares of girls along with a few glares. I just ignored them, though. They didn't really have anything to worry about, but it didn't mean I didn't wonder about what we were.

"So… I know it sounds stupid, but, Eiji is right, what do you think of me?" I asked.

Tezuka looked at me, and just as he was going to answer someone interrupted him. "Well, well, I think they should have done a background check to check for no-talent tennis players."

In front of us was the guy was three years ago… I slowly searched for Tezuka's hand next to me and I took it and squeezed. "Tezuka… he's the one. Kagawa… the one who ruined my wrist and ankle." He put on a little weight over the years, but I couldn't immediately tell that it was him. I could never forget his face.

Tezuka stood in front of me.

"The overthrown tennis princess has a girlfriend?" He laughed. "Seigaku, huh?"

As I looked at him, I could remember the blood dripping down my arm as I held the kitten in my arms.

"Seigaku might have a good reputation, but I bet you don't have any talent since you hang around that dead-kitten lover." He said as he pointed his racquet toward me.

Even after three years, he was pretty much the same.

Tezuka stood his ground. I didn't know what to do… my wrist and my ankle started throbbing in pain. It was just like he just hit me with his racquet.

"Why don't we settle this, then?" Tezuka said. I was surprised. This wasn't like him at all.

"Tezuka, you don't have to… you don't want t be late for your match."

"It'll be fine. I'm not playing in today's match." He said. He looked so determined to beat him.

"Are you so bad that you aren't even playing a game today?" He laughed. "How about we play tie-game style? First to seven wins. There's an open court over there. Don't cry if your little boyfriend loses, Kikumaru."

I knew this was a bad idea, but Tezuka followed him anyway. All I could do was follow…

"Eimi, be the ref." Then he looked at Kagawa. "You can serve first."

"With pleasure, the king should go first, after all." He bounced the ball, and then he threw it up in the air and served. Tezuka easily returned it and the game turned into a rally.

I was so worried that Kagawa would try to play dirty and try to hurt Tezuka. At the same time, I saw that Tezuka didn't play to his fullest extent. The game was 3-4 with Kagawa leading.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kagawa said. "Seigaku and all their members are probably a piece of trash. Kikumaru, you tainted them as soon as you got into the school." He served, and I could see the expression on Tezuka's face now. He was completely serious.

Tezuka returned the ball and gave it a spin so that it almost hit him in the face.

"4, all." I said.

"Just shut up and play the game." Tezuka said. One serve after the other Tezuka began scoring till it got to 6-4. Kagawa started getting angry.

It was his serve. I saw that he squeezed the ball tightly in his hand. "Take this!" He served, but I saw the ball coming towards me again.

I screamed. "Tezuka!"

I thought the ball was going to hit me, but once again I saw Tezuka's racquet in front of me. "Should we just call that game?"

Kagawa fell to his knees. "You…. You cheated didn't you?"

"Let's go, Eimi." He took my hand.

"Who are you anyway?" Kagawa asked.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, Captain of the Seigaku Tennis team." We started walking away.

"You idiot… I am the tennis king! I overthrew that stupid princess!" He quickly got up on his feet. I turned around to see him, and I saw his racquet flying toward me. No matter what, he wanted to hurt me.

"I was wondering where you two were. I don't want you missing the match." Eiji said. I saw that he had the racquet in his hand. For the first time in a long time, I saw Eiji was angry for the first time. "Kagawa… You hurt my sister once; I will never allow you to hurt her again." Eiji said and threw the racquet to the ground.

"Eiji, you came out of nowhere…" I said, surprised and happy.

"Oh, I was just warming up by running around." He smiled. "I figured I would look for my favorite sister. Let's go now, and leave this loser."

"Eimi, are you alright?" Tezuka asked.

My wrist and ankle stopped throbbing. "Yeah, of course." I smiled. I was always being saved by someone else… it felt like I was still the child holding on to the kitten. "Thank you so much, Eiji, Tezuka..." I had no other thing to say. Tezuka was still holding my hand, and he squeezed it tight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story**

**Chapter Seven: Uncovering **

The team was able to win districts. The team had a day of relaxation before going back to training for metro. After yesterday, I began to take my job seriously.

I could hear the girls in my class talking as Tezuka walked up to my desk. "Eimi, do you want to go somewhere after school?" He asked.

I sat there looking at him, dumbfounded. "Sure." I finally said. He usually texted me if he wanted to go somewhere. "Where do you want to go?"

"You'll see." Then he walked back to his desk. Half of the girls in my class looked at me, the other half glared at me.

I just sat there waiting for the teacher to come in class. Even though I was proven wrong before I tried not to think much of it. It could be anything.

I walked with Tezuka out of class and went to the shoping district of town. He still didn't make his intentions very clear.

"Tezuka?" I tried to get his attention as we walked to a simple ramen shop. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Have you been feeling well since yesterday?"

He could only be talking about the quick game he had with Kagawa. "Of course, I actually feel better. I don't think I could ever thank you enough, im just relieved it's all over. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you…"

"I was more worried about you since he tried to hurt you again…"

He looked the same as before, on our last date. He looked concerned and sad. "Tezuka… thank you for everything." We immediately stopped talking as the waitress to our order. It was awkward… this whole relationship was just off. Mostly due to the fact that there seemed to be no real intention to go further than friends, even if everyone sees us as more.

"Why do you still call me that?"

"What? 'Tezuka?' That's your name. Would you rather have me call you captain?" I joked. "Captain Tezuka." I laughed. "That would have sounded so weird to me back then…"

Tezuka just sat there. He looked like he was about to say something, but the waitress came back with our food.

When she went away, I figured I should talk. "You ask me to hang out with you a lot… I should just be grateful that you want to, but…" I kind of dreaded the next few words. It had to be asked. I didn't know why I was going to ask it in the first place. It made me feel ungrateful. "Where is this going?"

He didn't say anything he just ate. Then he sighed, I think it was the first time he ever did. He really did look troubled. He began rummaging through his bag and took out a plastic container. Inside it was a flower tiara. "Do you remember the time when we were kids? We spent our times in the park." My dream… it came back to me. The time at the park was also one of the last times I spent with Tezuka as a young girl. "This is going to seem out of place for me. In fact, this whole situation is completely out of place for me, but I'm not a child anymore, Eimi."

We both just sat there. Both of our ramen slowly became soggy and cold. I was surprised at the object that was lying before me. He actually made it.

I took out the tiara from the container. It was perfect, just as perfect as it was back then, in my dream, and in my memories. "Just to get this straight…" I put on the tiara. "You love me right?"

* * *

><p>That night, Eiji and I talked before falling asleep. I told him everything that happened after school. I don't think I ever sounded so happy. The tiara stayed on pinned to the wall, overlooking my bed.<p>

"So, Eimi, you are happy right?"

"Of course, Eiji."

He was silent. "I have to tell you something."

I became worried. Eiji sounded serious. He climbed on the ladder and sat there. "I asked Tezuka to talk to you." I just looked at him, and I tried to process what he was trying to tell me. "It's not like I was forcing him to do what he has done for you!" He started panicking, even though I said nothing. "I promise… whatever he feels for you is real. I just told him to talk to you first… to make you happy." He looked upset and he looked sorry. "I just wanted to see you smile, and I couldn't do anything as your big brother. I remember that you used to spend time with him more than you spent time with me when we were younger, so I had to talk to him." He looked at me. "Are you mad?"

I stared at him for a second. I didn't say anything, and that made him nervous. I felt like I was slowly killing him with silence. "I love you, Eiji. I'm not mad… if his feelings are true, and you just gave him the push he needed, then I'm just ecstatic that I have a wonderful brother…"

He began to light up and he smiled. "I'm so relieved! I thought you would be mad!" He jumped down the ladder and fell on his bed. "But… if he ever hurts you. I'll hurt him…"

I just laughed. "I know, Eiji."

* * *

><p>I took my manager job seriously, but it was hard for a day like today. Everyone's life was on the line today. I remember when Eiji drank the last Inui-death-juice; he had stomach problems for days. Today another challenge was presented to the regulars… the first victim was Kaido. The other manager was mysterious and crazy, he reminded me of an evil genius. That juice could have anything in it.<p>

Depending on a person's play style, the regular team was put against each other in order to survive. When Kaido drank the juice he couldn't even make it to the water fountain.

"Eiji! Help me." I demanded. We carried Kaido to the side line and forced him to drink water. It was difficult because he was practically unconscious. "Eiji, please be careful…" I was worried, and I didn't know if I could carry him home by myself.

"He seems dead…" Eiji was surely terrified.

"Eiji… don't worry." I tried to help him somehow. "I'll take care of you... I owe you for the other day, and for everything." I smiled.

"Eimi! You're the best sister in the world!" He hugged me. Then another victim came out of the courts and into, what seemed like, a coma. "Oishi! Wake up!" We pulled Oishi next to Kaido. He was completely the same.

I could see that Eiji was terrified now.

"Eiji, you have to focus. If you lose concentration you will lose."

Eiji breathed in hard. I was scared for Eiji too; the attackers seemed to have an easier time. Eiji would have to defend his court…

I saw that Captain Tezuka and Fuji were now head to head. I knew Tezuka would do anything to not drink that wretched drink. Surely enough, Tezuka ended the match quickly. At least I had one person I didn't have to worry about.

Kaido seemed to wake up. "What happened…?" I just gave him his water bottle.

"Just thank god you are alive." I told him.

Fuji started walking over toward us. Inui was standing there, holding the bottle of juice in one hand and a glass in the other.

"You sure got that over with quick." Eiji said,

"Yeah, I wanted to drink that stuff again." Fuji boldly said.

That guy was surely crazy, or had taste buds like no other. I haven't tasted it yet, but from what Eiji told me about the drink… it was like drinking acid.

Inui started pouring… but all that came out was a clear liquid. At first, I thought it was this strange liquid that turned green after a while, but I looked at the label.

"Oh… no." Then I looked at Tezuka who was taking a sip of Inui's bottle. "Tezuka, wait!" It was too late though. He drank some of it. I took Tezuka's bottle out of Inui's hand anyway and rushed over to him. Everyone was surprised that the juice didn't affect him, but I saw that his arm was shaking. He was trying to hold it in. I gave him the correct bottle. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He quickly drank his own water bottle.

"You know, you don't have to lie to me."

When I was talking to Tezuka, Inui seemed to pull out another drink. This time it was brown in color and it looked deadlier.

The next match was with Eiji and Ryoma. I crossed my fingers and watched carefully.

Tezuka took hold of my shoulder and his hand was shaking. He griped my shoulder a little. I felt sorry for him for once; he tried to look strong for his team. I wanted him to just relax, but he couldn't. He was showing me a sign of weakness, I felt bad for him for feeling horrible, but I was also happy because no one else would be able to see him this way.

This was a fact… and only proven by yesterday.

"Drink more water. I told him. It will go away soon."

Eiji looked serious, and with his acrobatic play he seemed like he was having fun and that he had it in the bag, but Echizen was able to return quickly.

"He only needs one more…" I felt bad that I was against the young regular member, but family came first. Even though Eiji started at the net, Eiji was able to return the last ball and save himself from weeks of stomach aches. "Good job, Eiji. I'm proud of you."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to drink anything… but your big brother was able to hold his own!" He laughed and acted like he was so tough. I just let him be, he deserved it for surviving.

I finished up my duties as a manager by checking on everyone who was unfortunate enough to fall victim to poison.

"Eimi." Tezuka called out to me. I was cleaning up and putting back equipment into the club room.

"Are you feeling worse, Tezuka?"

"I won't be." He said. "When will you call me by my first name?"

I was surprised… this is probably what he meant the other day. I felt stupid, I blindly interrupted his thought. "If it makes you happy…" I put down the stuff I was holding and closed the door. "I'm glad you like me, Kunimitsu." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, for everything…"

He didn't know what to do at first, he seemed stunned. For once he was taken by surprise. Eventually, he hugged me back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story**

**Chapter Eight: Door After Rusty Door.**

"Wow, you seem pretty happy." My older sister said as I walked in the house.

"Did you kiss him yet?" Eiji looked at me with this face as if I did something naughty.

I could feel my face heating up, if I got warmer I would faint. "We hugged…"

"What? That's it? Didn't you guys kiss when you were just short little tennis players?" Eiji complained. "You move so slow!"

"Eiji, I don't want to hear that from you!"

"C'mon, Eimi. You have to attack! You must be the one to kiss him! He isn't going to do it, so you have to! DO it! DO IT!" Eiji said as if her were at war.

"General Eiji, calm down. Don't pressure our little kitten." My sister said. Though she had said that to help me it felt more like an insult.

"Geez, I love you guys, too." I said as I walked up to my room.

"Eimi, I didn't mean it!" Eiji yelled apologetically thinking I was mad.

Unfortunately, he would never know that it was hard to remove my mood then. I was happy as could be.

* * *

><p>Just when I thought things were going well, lately I could tell that Kunimitsu had something on his mind. He would talk to me between classes and during lunch, but he spent his time in deep thought. I didn't try to talk to him about anything. I just left him alone. If he wanted to talk to me about something, he would tell me.<p>

He spent most of his time exercising. I tried to think that it was only because Metro was coming up.

I couldn't help but wonder. Just as I thought he was getting closer to me, he got even farther. Maybe he was scared? Maybe he doesn't think I am good enough anymore. Once again, I thought everything was my fault.

I shouldn't have hugged him so soon.

Maybe I should have kissed him instead…

It was difficult knowing what he wanted, for he never said anything then. He didn't even show any dislike he had for my actions. Nothing showed on his face, so I sat there wondering what could have been wrong.

It hasn't been long since he indirectly told me that he loved me. He wasn't the type to lie, especially to me.

Eiji began noticing how troubled I was, but before he could say anything I just smiled at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just in deep thought. Don't worry about me, Eiji." He was being a good big brother, and I just lied to his face.

Truth was: I didn't know exactly what I was thinking…

I began to think that I was becoming too attached to Kunimitsu and, soon, I would be stuck, dumbfounded, and depressed. I would be stuck with another cat…

That time around, I felt like I was the cat.

My worries began to be settled when Oishi came up to me. His hair style was finally getting set in my eyes as…somewhat normal.

"Eimi, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure…" Oishi had never talked to me like this before. Our talk seemed more discrete, probably because of Eiji's absence.

"Does Tezuka seem different to you?"

I wasn't sure if I should lie to him or not. I just tried to act like I didn't know what he was talking about. "What do you mean by different?" Having Oishi talk to me about Kunimitsu's change has relieved me somewhat. Oishi was the Vice-Captain, so he should realize Kunimitsu's change as well.

"I'm not sure; I was hoping you would know. I'm going to talk to Ryuzaki, but if you know anything please tell me." He truly looked concerned, whatever Kunimitsu was thinking, it could endanger the team in some way.

"It will be fine." I tried to reassure him. "Kunimitsu is probably thinking about Metro."

"You're right." He said. Then he tried to lighten up the mood. "I didn't know you two were on a first name basis…" He laughed then walked away.

I felt as if I became the target of many jokes to come…

The rest of the day I attended to my manager duties while trying to get Kunimitsu to talk to me. I clearly didn't realize it was as hard as having a wall try to talk back to you…

I just gave up. He'll talk when he wants to.

When I was helping everyone put away equipment, Oishi came to me.

"He's planning a match with Ryouma…"

Suddenly, my worries became a rollercoaster. I was relieved that it wasn't anything about me, nor was it about me at all. Then I became worried again. "His arm…" I said. "Do you think…?"

"I am not sure at this point." He said. "Please look after him…"

When he said that, I panicked. I didn't know what to do; I never knew what I could do for Kunimitsu.

* * *

><p>Yesterday, Kunimitsu told me he was completely healed. I was happy for him because it gave me some hope… maybe I was completely healed too. I couldn't help but worry about him re-injuring himself…<p>

"Tezuka isn't here… wait neither is Oishi." Members started to say. I was deep in thought; I was just waiting for Tezuka to tell me what to do. I looked around; they were nowhere to be found. I ran to Coach Ryuzaki.

She was telling everyone that everyone that was missing were sick."Ryuzaki, where are they?" I said under hushed tones. "Please…"

"Harunudai."

"I'm leaving… "

"I understand."

I grabbed my stuff and started running.

"Eimi, where are you going?" Eiji yelled out after me. I didn't bother to answer I just kept running.

I didn't have my ankle brace on, I just kept running. I couldn't bear to see Kunimitsu in pain… I couldn't bear to have him hurt. This might be a simple match, but knowing him, he won't hold back. I kept on running, I wouldn't let myself stop. I had to take a train in order to get there. The train ride felt long. I was restless and I just wanted to run all the way there.

I could hear the ricochet of the tennis as the ball went into a volley. I ran faster. I could see Ryouma soon enough, then Kunimitsu.

"See if you can defeat me." Kunimitsu said to Echizen. The look in his eyes frightened me. It was the look of determination. He barely noticed I was here. I don't think e did notice. Trains constantly passed by and the ricochet sound started again.

I walked over to Oishi who was also watching through the gate. "Is it bad that I want him to stop…"

"No, I understand that worried feeling you have. No one can stop him now…" Then Oishi adjusted the strap on his bag. "Maybe he will listen to you. You'll have to take care of him." Then he walked off.

I looked back at them. The game ended.

Kunimitsu started talking to Ryouma, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. He began to walk away. Then he looked my way. He finally noticed I was there.

What was he seeing in me? Did I have a look on my face? A worried look? I don't know. Maybe he could see these invisible tears.

I waited for Kunimitsu to change and he came back toward me.

"So you were watching." Was the only thing he said.

"Yeah…" I said. "Let's go. You must be tired. We'll get something to eat."

"Eimi…" I just started walking. I didn't know what to say. I didn't think had anything appropriate to say either. "You worried me…Tezu-" I looked down, realizing my mistake. "I mean Kunimitsu." I couldn't look at him yet. "I really thought you started to dislike me." Before he had the chance to say anything, I just continued, "Well, thank goodness you don't, right?" I smiled without looking directly at him. I just laughed. "Let's go… I want you to re-energize."

"Wait…"

I looked at him. He kind of stood there, a loss for words. I felt like I kept opening doors that have never been opened before. He was never one to talk much anyway, but he also had something worth hearing.

After a while I noticed that he looked like he was in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He simply said.

I don't know if he was going to say anything more, I just took his hand and started walking. I wasn't out to change who he was anyway, he was supposed to change me back to who I was.

"Eimi, I'm sorry. I tried not to worry you…" He suddenly said, he looked down as if he failed.

I was surprised. I didn't expect anything like that. He let go of my hand, and I felt this emptiness all of a sudden. I didn't know what he was doing. Then he put his arm around my shoulders and the emptiness was filled again.

"Kunimitsu…" I was not in control of what I was saying at that point. "I love you." I didn't regret saying it either. I just kept talking without really thinking about what I was saying to him. "I was really worried, I didn't know what to do. I'm just glad you are next to me right now." I took a long breath. "Is it okay… that I feel this way for you?" I felt like a child. I was lost and I didn't know where he would lead me.

He didn't say anything at first. "Eimi, I love you too." That's how he answered my question. "I'll try not to worry you again." Somehow I knew he was lying to me. Something would come up and I would be more worried than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story**

**Chapter Nine: When We Were Young. **

I walked with Kunimitsu through town. He was trying to make it up to me. He told me that we were going on a simple date. He was holding a bag but he didn't tell me what was in the bag. He was holding my hand, though. He said he would be holding my hand more often.

Eiji's thoughts began running through my mind. "Kiss him!" he said last night. Ugh, I don't want to do the wrong thing…

I wonder if Kunimitsu could tell that I was tense. I feel like he would think differently of me because of things like that, but, of course, Eiji kept trying to insure that he wanted it as much as I did. He was crazy…

Kunimitsu led me to a park. It was the same park we played in as children.

I looked at him a smiled. "A picnic?"

He nodded.

We walked to a shady area. He laid a sheet down and laid out different foods.

"Did you prepare this all by yourself?"

He nodded.

I was amazed. Rice, sushi, yakisoba, and even foreign food like spaghetti. I liked simple stuff, but having food like this once and a while wasn't bad either. "You didn't have to." I smiled. "A simple ramen shop would have been fine."

"I wanted to come back to this place." He said.

It was true; coming back to this place brought back great memories. It was magical. Kunimtsu looked at me as I snacked on the random bit of food he prepared.

I blushed. "Do I look like a pig right now, or something?" I put the food down and I could feel my face burning.

"No." He said bluntly and looked down causing the sun to reflect on his glasses. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. "I was just thinking." He finally said.

"Of what?" He didn't reply to my question. "I know you're a man of few words, but you can talk to me." Kunimitsu was completely different from when he was a kid. He's so calculated now, doing everything as if there was a book he followed. Before he was a little adventurous and he did things to see what would happen. He also talked a little more. I just can't help thinking of the Tezuka before everything happened.

To everyone in the school, and especially on the team, he was just the strict and serious captain. I wonder if he's just trying to stay serious right now.

"When I look at you, I can't really think straight." He said. I just looked at him, a little surprised. The calculated manner has failed him for once. "I don't like this feeling… I'm never in a pinch like this. I don't know what to do."

I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to tell him. "Do what you want." I managed to say. "Don't worry about doing the right thing all the time. Balance it with what you want to do." Suddenly I felt weird giving him direction. I quickly corrected myself, "I mean- Sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I probably sounded stupid just now." I practically told him to be his kid self. I don't know if I am telling him what he needs or what I want from him.

"Not at all, actually." He said. He sat closer to me. "Bear with me."

I tilted my head to the side, not knowing what he was talking about. "Bear with what?"

He leaned into me. Our foreheads were just barely touching each other. I could feel his breath press against my lips. Our lips were close to each other, but he didn't lean in further. He was hesitating. I debated on filling that gap, but all I could think of was what Eiji was saying earlier.

"Kunimitsu…" I said.

"Is it alright if I…?"

I took hold of his hand, and answered him by filling in the small gap between us. He squeezed my hand.

"Now I can't think at all." He said as we parted from the kiss.

I started giggling, but I tried to stop myself. "You hesitated..."

He looked at me. "The last time I kissed you, you disappeared."

My dream was becoming the past of reality. I couldn't believe it even if it was clear in my memory and in my dreams.

"Don't disappear."

"I'm sorry..." I brushed a finger on his cheek. I wondered, as I stared into his eyes, how long has he loved me or simply thought of me? How many times has he come back to this spot before giving up? I wondered how much courage it took to take to me again after not seeing me for so long... I wondered if he ever forgot about me. "Kunimitsu, do you still want me to play again? Or was that just an excuse to talk to me? Eiji did tell me he asked you to talk to me..."

"I don't know... I was asked to talk to you, something I've always wanted to do... I can't think right now."

"Well, I'm glad you finally did." I leaned in and kissed him again. "I won't leave your side."


	10. Chapter 10

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story**

**Chapter Ten: Protective **

"Eimi, get up! Metro's are today! Do you hear me?"

I groaned. I hated getting up in the morning. Eiji and I might betwins, but we were completely different. I hated getting up, while Eiji loved getting up and brushing his teeth. If I could be nocturnal, I would. I would rather stay up late then wake up to the blinding light. I would never be able to get up on time of school if Eiji wasn't my opposite.

"Metropolitan today!" Eiji said shaking me and pronouncing every syllable individually. "You're also technically the manager!"

"I don't have to get up right now… I'll meet you there."

"Don't you want to be there to be with Tezuka and shield him from all those girls fan girling over him." He cleared his throat. "'Oh Tezuka' they say." He began mocking a girl voice. "'Tezuka be my girlfriend!' You need to be next to him! Talk to him during the games, flirt, and get closer. You have to make the other girls jealous! You got him, but they can't. It's so funny when he ignores those girls yelling his name."

"I'm pretty sure he's got better things to do then flirt with me."

"I guess because I'll make sure that doesn't happen, since you're not doing your job as a girlfriend."

"I'm not worried."

"Just be at my game, or there will be punishment! If you're late I'll make you lick Tezuka in front of everyone!"

I groaned. I slowly got up. "Happy?" I sat at the edge of my bed. "I'm up."

"Alright, now get ready! I'll meet you there and I will protect Tezuka from the other girls!"

"Alright." I rubbed my eyes. I really hated mornings.

I got up and walked to my dresser. Actually, it was more like a slow dragging of my legs. I just wish I was sleeping instead. I began debating if licking Kunimitsu was bad… but Eiji didn't say where. I sighed.

I took out a few outfits. I was already wide awake. I picked out a simple outfit. Jeans shorts and a light blue t-shirt. I quickly brushed my hair and put it up in a side pony tail, my usual style. Usually, people wear their school uniform, but I hated the green they used in the uniform.

Eiji was most likely playing Doubles one, so I would have time before he plays, so I cooked some eggs.

Every time I was doing something that didn't require my full attention I thought of Kunimitsu's kiss. It was really weird. I haven't thought about something so much before.

"You should hurry up and eat, you don't want to be punished by Eiji." My older sister, Miki, walked down stairs. She had darker hair than Eiji and I, and she kept her hair almost as long as mine. Although, she kept it down most of the time.

"He told you?" I said, hauling the eggs in my mouth. I was taking her advice.

"Yeah, he told me he was going to make you kiss your boyfriend, with tongue."

"Oh my gosh, he's so weird…" I sighed.

"He only cares about you, he's trying to be the older brother. I wonder what he'd be like if you weren't his younger sister. He loves you. When you were on your date, he wouldn't shut up about the possibilities of your date. He's glad you're happy." Miki got up. "Well, I gotta go to work. Tell me how Eiji's game goes and wish him luck for me."

"Alright, be safe." I said.

"Oh, before I go. Eiji wanted you to wear a tennis outfit." She quickly said.

I groaned. "I am not changing."

"Suit yourself. You risk being punished!" She teased and walked out the door.

I sighed and quickly cleaned my plate. I walked upstairs to my room and put my stupid blue tennis skirt and shirt. I took one last look on how ridiculous I looked and left the house with my bag.

* * *

><p>When I got there it seemed like Doubles two was still on the court.<p>

It looked like they were playing Kamata middle school. I've never heard of them, but at the same time I had nothing to do with tennis for a while.

"Eimi!" Eiji yelled. "Over here!" Eiji said waving his arms, standing next to the other regulars.

"I thought you would be playing by now." I said.

"We would be, but we had to register at the last minute because someone was late." Eiji stared at the youngest regular. He just seemed to ignore him. "We could have been disqualified!" Eiji pouted. "Well, Oishi and I will be playing next, so we'll be okay! Thanks to the little one over there, you aren't late and you don't get punished."

"Hey, look over there. Is that Seigaku?" I overheard someone say. It wasn't much of an overhearing because he was talking so loud. Our school seemed to be famous in this tennis world.

"Man, that girl is cute."

"The girl in blue? Yeah. She looks like she's from Seigaku."

I looked at Eiji who had his big-brother-protective-face on. He glared at the boys talking about me. I didn't bother to turn around, though. Eiji looked prepared to do something to those guys if they were to talk to me.

"Eiji, I'm stealing your sister." Kunimitsu came out of nowhere and put his arm around me. "It's going to be hot today, so I'll get you a drink." We began walking toward the vending machines.

"Damn, she's with Tezuka." I saw the look on the guys faces. Utter disappointment.

I smiled. "You didn't have to do that, but it did look like Eiji was going to hurt them if they came near me."

"You're my girlfriend." He simply said.

"Well, I heard you have a pretty wide fan base throughout the other schools."

"Those girls that yell my name out obnoxiously aren't appealing to me."

I chuckled. "That's so mean. I bet you don't even give them acknowledgement."

"That's because I don't." He inserted yen in the machine and he got me some bottled strawberry milk.

"How did you know I like this?"

"I just figured that's what you liked when we were younger. I'm glad you didn't change much." He took my hand and began walking back to the courts.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me after the matches today?" He asked.

"I don't mind. You have to win at least one of your matches with a score of 6-0." I joked.

He smiled. "Alright. Just make sure you're watching."

The others, including Eiji and Oishi, won 6-0. Then everyone gathered to watch Kunimitsu's match. It was unbelievable. He barely let the other guy touch the ball. Everyone was in awe.

Eiji kept talking to me during the match. "It seems like he's trying to impress you."

"Why do you say that?"

"He keeps looking at you after he gets a point." Eiji said with a mischievous smile. "It's nice seeing this side of captain Tezuka. At least he's protective of you too, the way he held you when the other guys were talking about you."

"That's mostly your fault. Miki told me you wanted me to wear a tennis outfit. She told me I'd get punished if I didn't."

"30-love" the ref said. The use of love as zero was weird, I guess it made the other person feel a little better.

"I was just joking little sis. I'm just glad I won't be the only one protecting you from danger." He laughed. "But don't you think Tezuka look so good playing tennis? You can't keep your eyes off of him."

I blushed a little. It was hard not to look. He was flawless. It seemed like he floated like an angel as he played.

"40-love."

"Love, oh love." Eiji said.

I nudged him a little. "Stop… you're embarrassing me."

"Game and match, Tezuka. 6-0!" The ref called. Kunimitsu easily won his match. The other guy didn't seem to stand a chance.

Kunimitsu smirked, "So, if I win another match 6-0, do I get something even better?" he asked me as he walked out off the court. Eiji gave me a look after he said that…


	11. Chapter 11

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story**

**Chapter Eleven: Things That Don't Change and Things That Do**

"I was worried about you." I told Eiji. "It was a good game, though. You took them by surprise."

"Yeah, but I wish I had won…I should have hugged you for good luck!" Eiji said disappointed. "I'll see you at home, I have to do something." He was never specific on what he was going to do after he lost a match, but I knew what he was going to do all the time. This was a tradition since the beginning of middle school.

"Alright, Kunimitsu wanted me to do something with him anyway."

Eiji smiled. He knew he had teased me enough today. He waved then left to go to his "evaluation" spot. I know where it is, but I have never bothered him there. It seems to be a special place for him.

"Eimi." Tezuka called. "The bus is here."

I walked up to him and got on the bus with him. He let me sit by the window while he sat next to me. He put his arm around me. He probably still had his protective instincts on since there were other schools on the bus as well.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

"I don't like surprises. Surprises always end up really weird for me… just ask Eiji."

He chuckled. "I don't want to hear anything else from Eiji."

My head jerked to face him. "What has my brother told you?"

"He said you sleep-crawl in your sleep."

"What?" My hand lightly hit my face. "That's not true."

"He also said you'd deny it. He said you're probably not aware of it since he carries you to bed all the time." He looked like he was holding back a laugh.

Of all times that I wanted him to stay serious, it was now. At the same time I was glad that he felt comfortable enough around me. I wonder what makes him so comfortable with me to act so different. I just smiled. I can admit that I don't know what goes on while I sleep. "What else did he tell you?"

"He said you hate getting up in the morning."

"That is true." I said.

"And that you talk in your sleep and your dreams are about me."

"Now, I don't know if that's true. I don't remember most of my dreams."

"But the dreams that you do remember are about me?" He seemed to be enjoying this.

I could only return the favor and act the same as him. "You want me to dream about you? Do you dream about me?"

"Yes and probably. I don't remember my dreams, if I dream at all."

"I'm sure that everyone dreams." I said.

"So, answer me. Your dreams are about me?"

I sighed. "I dreamed about us the other night. It was more like a memory. It was of the last time we were together when we were kids."

"I remember that." He put his hand on top of my head and pulled me closer to him. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"I told you I'm not leaving your side."

He smiled. "Whatever weird information Eiji tells me, it won't affect the way I think about you. I'll carry you to bed at night if you sleep crawl."

My face was probably as red as my hair. "W-why would you say such a weird thing?"

"I figured that you still remember the last time we were together as kids. You remember what I told you right?"

I felt my face burning. I wouldn't be surprised if my skin started peeling off like sun burn.

"I meant it, even now. I won't change the way I feel about you."

"That sounds like you're stubborn." I tried to turn away from him so he wouldn't see how red I was getting. "You were stubborn when you first talked to me too." I laughed trying to hide how I really felt."

"Eimi, don't think that my words were weird. I did what I could to get to this point, to days like this." I relaxed a little. He leaned his head against mine.

I felt almost defenseless and confused. For years, I only trusted Eiji with everything. No other family member meant as much to me as Eiji.

"Also, I heard you didn't take your eyes off of me while I was playing my match."

I figured that everything was up in the air. Kunimitsu was letting down his shields, so I was going to do the same. I could trust him…"You look like an angel when you play. I could almost see the wings through the sunlight."

"I'm glad that you think that. It feels like a great compliment, especially coming from you."

"I'm sure you get a lot of compliments."

"I don't get any compliments from you. Your compliments mean a lot more to me."

"You really know how to embarrass me…" I said trying to hold in a nervous laugh. "But I'll try to compliment you more. I promise."

It was really weird, opening up to someone other than Eiji. I always tried to keep a lot of things bottled up, and if I couldn't I relied on Eiji. Now, I have someone that wants me to lean on him and rely on him, someone that will protect me.

"Kunimitsu, I love you." I snuggled my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Eimi." He sat up a little and looked out the window. "We're here." He rang the bell on the bus in order for us to get off. When we got off the bus it seemed like we were standing in front of an arcade.

"You always surprise me." But that's what the whole team was best at. They were pros at surprising people. I was thinking that this couldn't be it, but it seemed so since Kunimitsu started leading me in.

"I thought we'd do something a little out of my element." He stopped in front of the claw machine. "You still like cats, right?"

"Do you remember everything about me?"

"I guess it's good I didn't forget the little things you told me." He said. "I'm glad you didn't change much." He begins inserting yen in the machine, and then within in seconds he got something. "I thought this one reminded me of you the most." He handed me a white stuffed cat that had a bow around his neck. It had a wide smile with its eyes closed. It was so cute. I had a big urge to hug it.

"Thank you." I smiled.

He brushed stray hairs away from my face. "It's no problem. I want to do one more thing before I take you home." He started walking toward the back of the arcade.

"You're kidding right?" I said. It was so unusual and out of character.

In the back of the arcade stood a bunch of photo booths.

"We don't have a picture together." He simply said.

"Would it just be easier if I gave you a picture of me?" I felt uncomfortable about taking pictures like this.

"You don't want to?"

I just gave up. I figured that Kunimitsu really wants to do this. I just wish that I was wearing something better than a tennis outfit, but Kunimitsu was wearing his school uniform. However, he didn't look bad in it. I think I look ridiculous.

We stepped into the booth and when Kunimitsu inserted money the machine turned on and this very "cutesy" voice came on. It was saying welcome and all that stuff. It was just really awkward since Kunimitsu isn't the "cutesy" kind of person. Maybe he thought that this is something that would fit me, much like the cat…

"Alright, lovely couple!" The machine said. "The count of three, the picture will be taken!" It was really ecstatic and too outrageous for me. The lights brightened a little.

Kunimitsu put his arm around me. "Make sure to smile."

It was really weird posing infront of a machine like this, but I smiled anyway.

"THREE!" The machine said and the picture was taken. "That's so cute." The automated response lied to us… well, at least to me. I feel like I looked ridiculous. "Alright, one more! On the count of three, One… Two…"

I tried my best to smile again, but at the count of three I felt lips on my cheek.

Kunimitsu was kissing me on the cheek. "My body reacts in a different way when I am with you… I just felt like doing that."

"You can choose borders for your pictures now!" The machine said.

Kunimitsu looked at the screen. He smiled. "I'm keeping that."

I looked at the screen as well. The second picture actually didn't look bad the first picture didn't look bad either. Kunimitsu was smiling at the camera while holding me tight. We chose not to put a border around the pictures and just simply printed it.

He gave me my copy. For a second, I just looked at my picture. I thought Kunimitsu and I were a mismatched couple, but from this picture it didn't look like it. I smiled. I thought that we were a cute couple based on the picture.

"Thank you." He said. "I wanted something I could keep. It's getting late, so I'll take you home after we get something to eat." He started to walk.

"Wait, Kunimitsu." I held both of his hands in mine. The stuffed animal hung out of my bag. "I thought that I should let you know… that I trust you, with everything."

He smiled. "I won't do anything to lose your trust." He took my hand and led me out of the arcade.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story**

**Chapter Twelve: Unexpected**

The clouds suddenly got dark during practice and it began pouring, so practice was let out early. Earlier the team had to survive drinking Inui's drink, again. It was nerve wracking because I didn't want Eiji to be the one to drink it. It's disturbing handing them out drinks as they go against each other to be first. At least, somehow, they crossed together like team mates should. However, they truly looked terrifying, like a herd of bulls.

The whole team sat on the bus, soaking wet. We just gazed at the never ending pouring rain. We rang the bell to stop the bus.

Eiji got off the bus, even with the bus it was still a long way home. "Eimi, let's run home!" Eiji said. Then he looked as though he wanted to take back his words. "Will you be able to run all the way home?"

I was unsure. I didn't want to chance it at all.

"Don't worry, my house is closer from here." Kunimitsu said placing his jersey over my head. "She can stay at my house until the rain lights up. I'll take her home then."

"Thanks, captain! I'll see you at home, Eimi." He started running. Eiji was always worried about me. He was always thinking of how I would do in a situation. I'm sure he didn't want to risk me slipping in the rain and getting hurt. "Take care of her!" He said turning back as he was running.

"Be careful, Eiji." I said as he disappeared in the distance.

"This way." Kunimitsu said as he grabbed my hand quickly heading toward his house. The streets began looking familiar, I recognized this place from when we were children.

We headed into a more traditional looking house with an amazing zen-like garden. It had a pond and everything…

He opened the door. As I walked in, I immediately felt nervous. "Sorry for intruding." I said as I took off my shoes. I really didn't want to step on the wooden floor. It looked like it was polished, and I didn't want to ruin anything, so I took light steps on the floor.

"No one is home." Kunimistu said. "My parents went on a trip together. My mom doesn't leave his side when he goes on business trips. And my grandfather went out of town to fish with a friend."

I felt a little relieved. I remember meeting someone from his family, but it's been so long. I didn't say anything, I was just taking in the environment. It seemed to be more like Kunimitsu, it defined his style. Very traditional, and the house was neat and spotless.

"I'll get you dry clothes. My mom won't mind." He began to head to another room while I just stood in the hallway. He didn't waste any time and he handed me a simple shirt and shorts, then he pointed me into the direction of the bathroom so I could change. He also handed me a hanger to hang my dry clothes. He was such a gentleman. "I'll be here in the kitchen." He pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll cook you something, so come and sit with me in the kitchen when you're done."

I began walking to the bathroom and quickly changed. The clothes fit perfectly, but the shirt was a little loose around the chest, and it made me feel self-concious. I hung my clothes and carried the hanger with me. I walked toward the direction of the kitchen and it was just another environment I had to take in. It was simple. It had a table with four chairs around it. There was a beautiful arrangement of flowers on the table, but I wouldn't know what they were with my lack of knowledge.

I don't know why it was so strange being here with Kunimitsu. It was like a different world that only Kunimitsu and I occupied. I guess I'm just not used to it.

"Kunimistu, is it alright if I am here?" I took a seat at the table.

"Why wouldn't it be?" It was a response that I kind-of expected from him; simple, but it didn't answer anything. "They remember you."

That automatically left me to assume that he talks about me. Eiji does all the talking for me at home, so he tells my parents about Kunimitsu for me.

"Do you want anything?"Kunimitsu asked. "A drink?"

"Water is fine."

"You sure?" He quickly left the stove and headed to the fridge and handed me a bottle of the strawberry milk I like. He unbroken the seal for me and handed it to me, then immediately went back to the stove.

It was strange for him to have that lying around. I didn't want to ask about it. Maybe he planned this… "Thanks." I smiled and drank it. "You really know how to make me happy." I assume that was a compliment that he would like.

He looked at me and smiled slightly. "I'm glad."

And I was right. After a few minutes of casual chatting he brought me a wonderful arrangement of food. I wasn't even aware that he had made this while I was just sitting here. He had perfectly breaded, perfectly cut, chicken katsu. He had miso soup and rice.

"I don't know what to eat first!" I told him. "It all looks so good!" I could feel my mouthwatering as I spoke to him.

He handed me a plate and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"I'm really glad that we hang out every chance you have free time. I never would have thought that you would think of me like you do. I've seen your fan girls." I teased.

"I don't want to waste any time." He answered, but he was being serious. "I've loved you since we were kids. I'm always going to be looking out for you, as well as looking only at you. We're making up for lost time."

"Are you happy?" I asked him.

"Very." He simply said.

We finished our meal while we just caught up with each other in-between bites. I told him about the random things Eiji would do while I was feeling down, and I would tell him about my family. He told me about his fishing adventures with his grandpa and about the old captain of Seigaku tennis. I've never seen him talk so much in one sitting. It was amazing because he looked truly comfortable with me.

The rain still fell, and I was worried because it was getting late and I was tired, so I didn't know if I would have the energy to walk. I didn't even have the energy to stay awake as Kunimitsu and I watched TV. I didn't even know he relaxed and watched TV in the first place. He didn't seem like the type. He just kept surprising me.

I closed my eyes while leaning my head against Kunimitsu's shoulder. I just wanted to rest my eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up, unfamiliar to my surroundings. The smell of the room that I was in was completely different and the sun actually shined in my face. It was a little comforting, the sunlight, but I didn't know what was going on.<p>

Before getting up I looked around and saw a picture. It was small, so I had to focus my eyes more to see it. I looked at it and I was about to freak out, but someone knocked on the door and it opened.

I shot up to find Kunimitsu at the door. He was already fully dressed in his school uniform.

"You're awake." He said. "You're clothes are dry."

"I'm in your room…" I said trying to seem calm.

"I called your parents, don't worry. I could hear Eiji in the background vouching for me, so they were alright with it."

Of course, my parent's left it for Eiji to decide if it was alright or not. Eiji was my brother and my parent sometimes. If it wasn't alright for Eiji then it wasn't alright at all. If it's okay, then they trust his decision.

"I cooked breakfast, so change and meet me downstairs." He closed the door. I found my clothes on the hanger on the door. I quickly changed and fixed my hair because I wanted to fix Kunimistu's bed for him… I felt so embarrassed that I fell asleep and that he carried me here.

I looked around Kunimitsu's room before I left. There was fish, and pictures of him from fishing with his grandpa and the picture of me. Then there was tennis, he had a picture of the team on his desk, next to our picture. Other than those pictures, his room was what I expected it to be. Except, the upstairs seemed to be more modern than traditional. It was simple and neat, books from our studies and fishing.

I didn't want to keep him waiting, so I left the room and walked downstairs. The aroma of bread, sausages, and eggs filled the hallway as I went to the kitchen.

Kunimitsu sat at the table waiting for me.

"Breakfast and dinner. I'm being treated as royalty." I told him.

He only smiled as I sat down.

"I'm sorry…" I told him. "I didn't expect to fall asleep…"

"It's fine." He said. "There was no way you could get home anyway; it was storming the whole night. Hopefully the courts dried up for today." Then he paused, taking a bite of his breakfast. "It was hard getting you up in the bed after you were sleep crawling, though."

I looked at him. I was about to take a bite of the food that Kunimitsu arranged on my plate… but I immediately put the fork down. "You're joking right..?"

"I slept on the couch, and then I heard a loud thump in the middle of the night, so I went upstairs to find you crawling around. I debated on letting you sleep on a futon instead because I didn't want you hurting yourself and falling out of my bed."

I just sat back… my face feeling really hot. I covered my face with my hands as much as possible. "I'm so sorry… You shouldn't have been sleeping on the couch and you shouldn't have to take care of me like that. I'm so sorry."

"Eimi, I was kidding." He said. Even Kunimistu Tezuka was able to joke around. He smiled from my flustered state. He began eating his breakfast and I started to eat mine. Then he asked, "So, how do you feel about meeting my parents?"


	13. Chapter 13

Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story

Chapter Thirteen: Taking Care

"Did you hear about the guy who hurt Echizen the other day?" Kunimistu asked me as we walked to the Metro Tournament grounds. I'm glad we weren't talking about meeting his parents. I just told him that I would be really nervous, so he dropped it for now. However, it went to one upsetting topic to another.

"I heard about it from Eiji. Why?"

"He apparently goes to the school we are playing today, so be careful. Stay around Eiji or me. He is dangerous."

He said he's dangerous, but I wondered what he was like on the court… I don't want to see anyone hurt like how I was hurt or how Kunimitsu was hurt.

We all met at the entrance before signing in, Eiji had to make fun of me for a while about last night and tried to make Kunimitsu and I look suspicious.

"Eimi, you got here before I did." Eiji teased. "How is this possible?"

Thankfully, the other team members just ignored him because they figured that he was just teasing. I just sighed at Eiji's ridiculousness.

Then he brought me to the side and talked to me quietly, "So how was it?"

"He slept on the couch while he let me sleep on his bed."

"Did he carry you like a bride?"

Then I began to wonder… how exactly did I get there. Then, I automatically felt bad… I had Kunimistu carry me… thankfully his arm isn't injured anymore. My thoughts were absorbing me. I wonder how his arm has been doing. Kunimitsu is always worried about me, but I've never asked him how he was… I felt completely selfish.

"Hey, did you take a shower there?" He asked. "Did you forget your towel again?" He said that last question a little loud and I instantly tried to cover his mouth. Luckily no one heard him.

"Eiji!" I began to remember that incident on my first date with Kunimitsu. I thought I would completely forget about that, but it seems like Eiji will never let me forget it. I remembered a few other things that day… I was so mean to Kunimitsu, yet he didn't give up on me.

Did he really love me that much? It was a little ridiculous.

The others finally signed in, and this time we weren't late.

Our first match against Ginka ended with them forfeiting. It was interesting. They all looked scared, but they tried to fake a stomach ache. So that only left our next match with Yamabuki… the one with the scary man.

And speak of the devil; he was here, watching our team.

"You…" Momoshiro looked at him and began his charge. He was going to attempt to hurt him…

I stood up and looked at Kunimitsu, but before Momoshiro could get to him Kunimitsu yelled stop. The look on that guys face, though, it was the look of someone that just wanted to cause trouble with everyone.

The guy just smiled and started walking, but he was headed toward me and he looked at me. He had a new target, he just kept hunting for someone else. "You're from Seigaku?" He was creepier from up close. He had pale skin that matched his bleached-white hair and you could barely see his pupils. "You're the captain's girl? Seigaku is filled with a bunch of wimps. A girl like you shouldn't be around them." He was about to put a hand on me… I couldn't answer. His looks and reputation stunned me. Eiji and the others were not around…

"Eimi!" Eiji and Kunimitsu yelled. Eiji ran to me and stood in front of me. Kunimitsu grabbed my hand, pulled me toward him, and told me to relax.

"We'll prove ourselves on the court." Kunimitsu said.

He smirked and took a last look at me, "If I was playing against you then I would know exactly where to get you." He laughed. "And they say that you don't have weaknesses." Then he walked away with his hands in his pockets. "Good thing I am only looking out to crush one person." He said as he left, laughing,

"Stay next to me." Kunimitsu told me. He held on to me until he was gone.

Our school truly attracted some unwanted attention.

"Trying to hurt others that aren't even players he's playing against." Fuji said as the others started walking over.

"He's unforgivable." Momoshiro said. He truly looked like all he wanted to do was hurt him.

"Let's get a drink, Eimi." My brother told me. "We still have time before the next matches." Eiji took my arm.

I was still a little nerved. If he was against Eiji or Kunimitsu he would have hurt me or hurt them… I never realized until now how much I cared for my brother and Kunimitsu. They clearly cared for me too. I barely show that I care for them. How can they keep caring for me?

Eiji and I got drinks and headed back to the team.

"Are you alright, Eimi? That must have been scary." Eiji said.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Eiji. You're always there for me." I hugged Eiji. "I'll be here for you too if you ever need me."

"I have such a cute little sister!" Eiji said hugging me back.

Before the matches started Kunimitsu was talking with Ryuzaki, I pulled Oishi aside.

"Oishi… is Kunimitsu's arm really healed?" I asked.

"My uncle said that it's healed, but he should still be careful of long matches. He could injure himself again."

When he said that automatically made me worry because Kunimitsu would still test his limits… Although, most of his matches have been quick because he outranked his opponents, but when he comes to that person he is equal to or outranks him, he'll be in trouble.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Oishi said.

"But you still do." I told him. "That game with Echizen was reckless... That's why you were there."

He didn't deny it. I just hoped that Kunimitsu would be alright, somehow. I couldn't help but think that something would happen to him now.

"Help me watch over him..."


	14. Chapter 14

Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story

Chapter Fourteen: The Problems with Girls

"Eimi! You should take pictures at the matches today!" Eiji said. "Of course, only take pictures of Kunimitsu and me! Be like that reporter! I bet you'd take better pictures. You were in the club after all."

He handed me my camera. There was no arguing with Eiji… I got this pretty nice camera on my last birthday. My parents and siblings chipped in to get it. "Fine, I will." I said.

"Then we can print them and hang them all over our room!" He said.

"I haven't taken action shots in a while."

"You took pictures of me playing tennis on our birthday, when you got it. Remember? I hope we still have those pictures!"

"It's somewhere… we'll find it after practice."

Eiji and I headed down stairs to eat breakfast. By the time we got downstairs everyone would be gone for work or for school. Our grandma made us breakfast. She was the best cook in the house, but, sadly, she only made breakfast. Other than that, we all kind of took turns with lunch and dinner.

"Thank you, grandma." I said as I sat down to eat.

"Of course, dear." She said patting my head before going outside to tend to the garden in the front yard. Her morning routine was so typical, but this cycle made her happy. I heard the door open, but it didn't close. "Eimi, you have a visitor!"

I looked at the clock. It seemed way too early for someone to be here.

"And he's quiet handsome!" She said.

Only one person came to mind, and it made me feel really embarrassed.

"Her KUNIMITSU is here!" Eiji said teasing me. I was so thankful that my other siblings were gone. I woudn't hear the end of it. I quickly got up and ran to the door, the newly waxed floors almost made me slip as I got to the door way.

There he was. Kunimitsu was in his uniform standing there politely talking to my grandma about something. I was surprised that he was here this early. He spotted me and smiled.

"Good morning, Kunimitsu."

"I'll leave you two alone." My grandma said and went to tend to the garden. Knowing Kunimitsu, he was talking to her about the garden.

"I thought I'd walk with you to school." He answered my question before I could ask it. "Sorry, were you in the middle of something?"

"I was eating breakfast, but I could eat fast."

"No, I'll sit with you."

I just felt really awkward all of a sudden. I didn't feel comfortable eating in front of him if he wasn't eating. "Well, come in." I said, motioning him inside. He took off his shoes and walked inside and followed me to the table.

"Hey, captain!" Eiji said, sitting at the table. "Hoping to catch Eimi nak-" I couldn't find an object to throw at him, so I quickly ran up to him and covered his mouth. I knew what he was going to say… I wish everyone would just forget about that incident on our first date.

"Eiji… I love you dearly, but I might hurt you…" I whispered in his ear. Then I faced Kunimitsu and smiled like nothing happened. "Sit down, I'll try to hurry."

"So, captain, what are you doing here early in the morning?"

"I wanted to walk with Eimi since we didn't have practice in the morning." Eiji said, teasing Kunimitsu.

"Aww, I never knew you could be so sweet, captain."

Kunimitsu just gave him a serious look.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to run laps…" He said.

I almost busted out laughing, but I just took hold of both of their hands. "You guys..." I gave both of them a smile. "I love you both. Eiji, stop teasing him or he probably won't do this ever again."

"Alright, alright." Eiji said eating his breakfast.

I quickly finished up my breakfast. Eiji finished at the same time and I took his place to the sink to rinse it out and I placed them in the dish washer. "Let's get going." I said as I grabbed my bag from the floor.

Kunimitsu held out his hand to me. I smiled. It seemed so strange that someone wanted to be so close to me. I held on to his hand as we walked to school and to class. Most of the student body was aware of our relationship, all of them surprised, and some of the girls just stared or glared at me as I walked with him. Kunimitsu's fan base was a thing to worry about.

"Do you feel uncomfortable?" Kunimitsu asked me as we neared our classroom.

"Honestly, a little." I told him.

"Should I glare at them like I glare at my team mates?"

"Noooo… please don't. There is no reason to."

He held back a chuckle. "If anyone hurts you, Eiji is not the only person they will be worried about."

Kunimitsu and I walked into class. Our desks were still a few seats away, even with a few desk arrangements. I was still close to the door, which I usually liked because I would leave class as soon as I could, but now I waited for Kunimitsu so we could leave together.

"Hey, Kikumaru." A girl in front of me turned around and talked to me. She leaned in and put her elbows on my desk. It was strange… no one really talked to me because I usually didn't talk to anyone. Maybe she wanted help with homework, or something… "Let's talk after class." She said.

If I could recall she was our class representative. Even if she represented us and she usually conversed with others in the class she didn't really chat with me. I just nodded.

"Great, you'll be at the tennis courts after school, right?" She didn't even give me time to answer. "I'll meet you there." She quickly turned around energetically.

I was used to energetic because of Eiji, but she was…strange and something about her annoyed me. I tried to not let it bother me, so I just took my notebooks out, getting ready for class to begin as the background sounds of students chatting with each other filled the room.

I took one glance at Kunimitsu before class started. He was already looking at me and he gave me a slight smile.

Kunimitsu and I walked to the tennis courts after school, like we usually do. He got changed in the locker room and I saw the girl that was talking to me in class. She was talking with a couple other girls. I debated on interrupting their conversation, but I guess I had to since she asked me to talk to her. I felt bad because I didn't even know her name, nor did I know the names of my classmates. I didn't really care about any of them besides one anyway.

I walked up to her.

"Kikumaru." She said joyfully. "So word on the street is you are going out with Kunimitsu." I wasn't aware that anyone else called him by his first name. I only heard people call him by "captain" or "Tezuka."

"Yes, I am." I simply said. I felt like I was pulling a Kunimitsu, barely talking and giving simple statements and answers.

"So how'd you do it?" She asked.

"How does he kiss?" A blonde girl behind her said.

I suddenly felt really uncomfortable with talking to them.

The girl originally talking to me gave the blonde a mean look, and then she changed her expression when she looked at me. "Look, we're Kunimitsu's fan club. We were discussing if you should join and give us the juicy details…" She paused and gave me a different look… it made me think of her in a different way. She acted like a good person, but she wasn't. "… BUT I figured that it wasn't necessary since you wouldn't be with him for much longer."

I suddenly felt really offended. I can't believe I sat behind this girl and never sensed how evil she was until now. I clenched my hands into fist. My first encounter with other classmates and it was a horrible encounter.

"I mean you have got nothing on me. The only reason you got a chance with him is because I didn't make a move on him yet. Once he sees that I am into him, he can just kick you to the curve."

"Excuse me… I have manager duties to do." I figured that I should just ignore these girls. I didn't worry about them before and I am not going to be threatened by them now.

Then the girl grabbed my wrist. "You better understand that he is mine." Then her eyes moved from me to something behind me. She immediately pulled me toward her and moved forward so that I was behind her. The other girls moved forward with her.

"Kunimitsu!" The girls yelled in unison and giggled.

I turned around and saw him he was walking toward us. The girls were giggling to each other, talking in hushed tones. But the giggling soon stopped as he walked around them and to me. He cupped my chin, tilted my head toward him, and put a hand on the small of my back to pull me close to him so he could kiss me.

It all caught me by surprise, the girls, Kunimitsu's actions. Kunimitsu usually wouldn't kiss me in public. He broke away and kissed me on the forehead.

"You have to take pictures, don't you?" He said.

I could only nod, I was just dumb founded.

He put an arm around me and we began walking toward the others. I could see the whole team gathered to witness what just happened. "Oh," He looked to the other girls. "Only my family and Eimi call me by my first name. And Eimi is better than you in every way."

The girls just gasped. The evil girl began to tear up but she ran away before anyone could see her. The others girls soon followed.

Kunimitsu pulled me closer to him. "She flirted with me every chance she got… it was annoying."

I started laughing. "You really didn't have to do that." I said that, but honestly I would be lost without him and Eiji by my side. If they weren't here to protect me I'd probably have more broken bones. "You probably didn't have to say anything. I'm pretty sure your actions said a lot."

"With me doing that it solved two problems. Anyone who insults you doesn't deserve anything. You don't deserve those words, you deserve to be treated like a queen."


	15. Chapter 15

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story**

**Chapter Fifteen: Possibilities**

The ranking tournaments took a while, since everyone was fighting for their chance. The current regulars didn't hold back either, thankfully Eiji had the first regular spot with straight wins.

"V! VICTORY!" Eiji said. "Eimi, got some good shots? Was I cool? I'm the first regular!" He yelled in excitement.

I smiled at him and took a few pictures of him celebrating.

Eiji was excited that I was taking pictures today. I guess he could smell victory, he always wanted to show off his accomplishments. Inui was also excited about me taking pictures. He said he hopes that I would catch some pictures so he could point out things that need improving. I told him that I wouldn't allow him to use my pictures for his data. Which, he would, just to have an advantage over matches like these.

But I was happy to know that Kunimitsu was also happy that I was doing something I liked. I remember him telling me that he wanted me to do something I liked, not just be a manager like Eiji wanted.

I picked up photography after the incident with the other tennis player. I had nothing to do, and I would usually just pick up my parents camera during trips or days out. I joined the photography club when I entered this school, so I'd have something to do while I waited for Eiji. Eiji always wanted me to wait for him to go home so I wouldn't be alone. Sometimes I just think he just wanted someone to talk to.

While Eiji was celebrating, I worried about Kunimitsu's block. It had him, Inui, and Momo. That would be the block to worry about. I wasn't worried about Kunimitsu, but Inui and Momo would have to fight to be on the regular slot.

Kunimitsu arranged these blocks, but I wondered what he was thinking with this arrangement. I never knew what Kunimitsu was thinking when it came to the team. I wonder if he ever felt overwhelmed with everything. I never asked. I wonder if he'd let me know, let me in.

I took a picture of Kunimitsu as he served a ball. I felt like developing my pictures as soon as possible… I felt like buying stickers and putting cat ears on Eiji's pictures and Angel wings on Kunimitsu's. I wondered about the possibilities of my pictures.

After Kunimitsu finished and won his game he looked at me. I saw him through the lens. I took a picture of him, then he winked at me. I was surprised that he did. I wanted to snap a picture of that, but before I could he just started walking toward me.

"Getting any good pictures?" He asked coming out of the court, letting the next match start.

"I hope so." I said. "I'll show them to you when I print them."

The whole school talked about what Kunimitsu said to those girls the other day. Somehow the rumor spread from the tennis team to the whole school. The girl who sat in front of me never made eye contact with me ever again. Good thing we were having a seat change again. If I could just manage to stay away from her. I feel like her pent up sadness or anger would soon point all its frustration toward me. I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her because she must feel humiliated.

At the same time she tried to humiliate me in front of her friends and say I wasn't good enough for Kunimitsu. It was irritating, I didn't want to make enemies, but I wanted to sweep under the radar and start fresh in High school.

That was another thing, which high school is Kunimitsu considering? Of course, Eiji and I talked about where we were going because we wanted to stick together and stay close to home. I'm pretty sure my decision wouldn't change with staying close to Eiji, but it would just be nice knowing where he would be going.

I never contemplated this kind thing before; another person's decision effecting mine. Maybe it would be the other way around, I wouldn't want that either… Everything would work out in the end anyway, hopefully. I feel like I should ask him, but I would feel out of place.

Matches ended for the day and Kunimitsu walked home while Eiji and I went on our separate path.

I have also felt hesitant to hang out with Kunimitsu because he asked me if I could meet his parents. Of course I said I would…what person would say 'no.' I just haven't done this before, obviously.

"Hey, Eiji… do you think Kunimitsu is going to enter into the Seigaku High school?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I was hoping maybe he said something to you." Who was I kidding? He probably barely talks about himself… "Never mind."

"What's this about all of a sudden?"

"I don't know… just thinking randomly."

"Even if you went to different schools, captain would shove girls off like he did the other day! That was great…"Eiji was probably one of those people who spread the rumor, well it wasn't a rumor since it was true. He wouldn't shut up about what happened and wouldn't stop laughing on the night after it happened. He also told my parents and my siblings about it, and they also made a big deal about it.

They want to have dinner with him. I'm not looking forward to that either. I feel like Eiji was enough craziness for him. I feel like I am the only mellow one in my family, besides my oldest brother. I don't know how he swept past the Kikumaru family upbeat-ness. I could only imagine that day Kunimitsu comes over to have dinner could only come out to be a disaster.

I could imagine Eiji embarrassing me as usual, both of my sisters pointing out his features to me while in front of him. This hasn't happened before with me, but with my oldest sister. I could also imagine luck going against me and my sister's bird would come out and fly, knock the food down, and ruin the night.

Then I imagine time with Kunimitsu's parents and grandfather to be… quiet. I also expect to be judged since Kunimitsu does every little thing perfect. It's frightening… I dreaded the possibilities of both very different dinners.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story**

**Chapter Sixteen: Part of a Family**

Through the difficult yet victorious intra-school match Kunimitsu had against inui's Data tennis, he was still able to remember about the dinner he wanted to have with his parents. But, you can't expect anything less from Kunimitsu.

I told him that I was nervous, so he said he'd walk with me from my house to his.

It didn't help. "I can't do this..." I told myself as I looked at my closet. I was still dresses in my pajamas, I felt like a bum. Kunimitsu was going to pick me up soon... Eiji went to the gym, so he's gone when I need him most.

I still sat in front of my closet. I was freaking out, I didn't shop for clothes much. I pretty much went once every year with my sisters. They went pretty much every month. I rushed to the only people i would trust about fashion advice. My two sisters.

I went to their shared bedroom. "Come in, Eimi." Of course, they were expecting me. They probably heard me freaking out in the next room.

I opened the door and they practically pushed me to their vanity.

"We need to go out and shop more. You need to be more prepared for things like this. We'll go out next week and get you more dating clothes." Miki said. "Well, at the same time, you COULD just borrow our clothes. We are all the same size."

Aya looked through the closet. I was surprised at how full their closet was. I was also surprised that she didn't ask for some of Eiji's and my closet space. Their closet was arranged by color. It literally looked like a rainbow. "What's his favorite color?"

I hesitated, did i know this answer? "Blue." I was pretty sure on that answer.

"Is that because your eyes are blue?" Miki teased.

Aya pulled out her whole "blue" section in her closet. She dumped it all on her bed. There had to be over thirty shirts in that pile. She went through each of them, inspecting each of the shirts.

Miki began touching my hair. She pulled out the hair tie in my hair. "You need to do more than the usual, side-ponytail style." She said. She took several strands of my hair, trying to imagine what to do.

She plugged in her curling iron and let it heat up. She looked through a drawer filled with clips. She clipped part of my hair up. I looked incredibly ridiculous right now, in my opinion, but I was just their little dress up doll right now.

Miki looked through another drawer filled with make up and cupped my chin, pulling it towards her. "Close eyes." She said. She began putting eyeliner, eye shadow, and what not on me while she continually asked me to close and open my eyes.

When the curling iron finished heating she took a break with make up and curled my hair.

Aya gave me a long sleeved, blue and white striped shirt with a scoop neck line. I quickly changed into it after Miki finished with another curl. Of course, she threatened me to not mess up my hair "Skirt..." Aya told herself.

"W-what?" I said. "No!"

"It's a dinner date. You have to be a little fancy." she threw me a jeans skirt.

"I don't want to show too much skin..."

She then threw me some black knee-high socks and panty hose. "Choose." she said. Aya was kind of scary at times. She didn't play around and she always thought that she knew what was best, so i just put on the skirt and socks. There was no arguing with her.

Even with my sisters helping me with my looks, I was still freaking out. I don't know what I was in for...

Miki finished curling my hair, she turned my body so she could look at me. "Perfect." I got a good look at myself in the mirror instead of staring at random space in my freaked out stupor. I looked different. And only because I have never done the work my sisters just did.

"You don't think it's too fancy?"

"Psh, you look modern, casual, and beautiful." Aya said laying on top of her bed while Miki did a few finishing touches. "Kunimitsu will be speechless." Not that he talks much anyway...

I looked at myself. "Thanks, you guys."

"Anything for our little baby." Miki said while carefully patting my head. "You'd be lost without us."

I smiled at them.

Then the door bell rang.

"Oh, just in time!" Aya said getting up. "When are we going to have dinner with him? Oh, wait!" she looked back at me before leaving the room. "Let's go to the beach instead!" she exclaimed.

"That is the best idea I have ever heard." Miki said.

Our family had a trip to the beach with every chance we got. It was fun, but I was worried they were going to go out of control... They will. I know it.

I walked downstairs, and they shortly followed and then raced to the door. "Hey!" They said quickly opening it. I swear, they should have been the twins of the family.

"Kunimitsu, right?" Aya said. "He looks older than a middle schooler, he looks like he could be in my dating range!"

"Eimi, he's handsome, can I steal him?" Miki said.

"Don't say such absurd things in front of him." I said while trying to squeeze between them in the door way. My older sisters can act like children sometimes.

I looked at him. He was wearing a dark red buttoned up shirt and jeans. He must have a ton of buttoned up shirts... He wears them often. He just looked at me, a little surprised or shocked. I don't know if that is a good or bad thing.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Aya asked Kunimitsu as she put an arm around me.

"We pretended that she was our doll." Miki said putting a hand on my head.

"She's always beautiful." Kunimitsu said.

My sisters and I looked at him, looking at him with surprised expressions.

"He's a keeper!" Miki exclaimed. "Now, go to your dinner." Miki said pushing me into him. I was so close to him that air barely flowed between us. I blushed and mouthed a "sorry."

"They are so cute." Aya teased. "We love you Eimi, bring her back unscratched!"

I took his hand and walked with him so we could get away from my sisters before they could say anything else outrageous.

"Sorry about that..." I said when we got away. "They say weird things. They are a lot like Eiji, sometimes worse."

"I didn't mind." Kunimitsu said. "They love you."

I chuckled. "I know. Am I under dressed..?"

"You're perfect."

I blushed. "You're too kind to me."

He smiled and pulled me closer.

"So, is there anything I should know before dinner?"

"My mom is excited to meet you and my dad and grandfather are a lot like me."

My head just filled with two serious-looking people with glasses and a overly excited mother-figure. I feel like I am over exaggerating the characteristics of his parents and grandpa.

"You'll be fine." He reassured me.

Even if he reassured me, I didn't feel relaxed. I kept letting go of Kunimitsu's hand to wipe my palms. He smiled every time I did it though.

"Oh, and my sisters want to bring you to the beach with us. We go all the time. I don't know why they just can't invite you to lunch or something. Do you want to go?"

"Sure." He said. Of course he wouldn't refuse an invitation.

"I'll let you know when we go. I'm sure it will be soon, though. They all want to bug you more."

He laughed. "Am i expected to be surrounded by Eijis?"

"Pretty much."

We approached his house. My hands began shaking, Kunimitsu just squeezed them slightly. I remember coming here the day it rained hard getting a home cooked dinner and breakfast from him.

Kunimitsu opened the door and the familiar minimalistic, traditional house. Someone popped out of the kitchen. She had light brown hair like Kunimitsu. She looked really young too. She had a wooden kitchen spoon in hand and a white apron covering her clothes. "Oh, she's here!" She yelled and ran down the hall toward me and hugged me. "She's so cute! I love her! Kunimitsu, you should have told me she grew up to be so cute."

"Eimi, this is my mother, Ayana." Kunimitsu said.

"You can just call me Aya. I'm so glad I could see you again. I remember you're tiny little self playing against Kunimitsu when you were younger. Please come in, I almost have dinner ready." She said pulling me in, I quickly took off my shoes as she pulled me in. She didn't even leave me room to talk.

She was so different from Kunimitsu. She was so energetic and opinionated. She was more like my sisters than anything. I slightly remember her when I was younger. I don't remember he being so ecstatic.

She pullled me to the back of the house.

"Where are you taking her?" Kunimitsu asked.

"I thought we'd eat outside since it's so nice." She said. She led us to a Japanese styled garden, which was fancier than the one in the front. Two people were sitting at the edge of the porch. "She's here." Kunimitsu's mom sang. "Eimi, sit down and I'll bring a plate."

Kunimitsu sat down at the edge next to the two men and I sat next to him admiring the garden.

"Ayana was so happy that she wanted to try something different." Someone who looked exactly like Kunimitsu, but with dark hair spoke to me. He was sitting on the far side, his knee was close to his chest while he had his other leg hang off the end of the porch. "Kuniharu." He said and smiled while extending his hand across Kunimitsu and the person I assume to be his grandfather. I shook his hand.

"Hello, thank you for having me." I said. He was unexpectedly more normal than I thought he would be. I thought he'd be a little more serious.

"I always expected Kunimitsu to have someone like his mother by his side." The grandfather said. He was in a picture in Kunimitsu's room. I wasn't sure if he was saying I was like Kunimitsu mother or he was saying that I wasn't and completely different... "Ayana was shy when she met Kuniharu's mom and I." He was talking about me. But I could tell where Kunimitsu's seriousness comes from now.

It was hard to believe that she could be shy... and like me. I tried to imagine myself more like her... like my brother. It didn't work, I can't imagine it.

"So, Eimi, you're in Kunimitsu's class. How does he act?" Kunimitsu's dad asked, but he was only teasing.

Suddenly Kunimitsu's mom popped out of nowhere with plates. "Don't start asking her questions till I come out!" She exclaimed and put a plate infront of us. "I'll be back, Hold the questions!" She quickled ran back in the house and appeared with a rice cooker, ran back in and appeared with a big bowl of curry. "Sorry it's not anything fancy."

"You don't have to worry. I love curry." I said and smiled.

"She's too cute!" She said. "Marry her now, my son."

"Ayana." Kunimitsu's dad said laughing.

"I'm just joking. But someday... alright?" She said to Kunimitsu and I, winking at us.

I blushed.

Kunimitsu's mom took the plate infront of me and filled with with rice and topped it with curry. She filled everyone elses plate. "Okay, now questions may start! Eimi, what do you like about my son?"

I suddenly felt on the spot. "I like how he is determined and he is also supportive. He also looks after me."

"Mitsu, I never knew you could be so cute! I'm so glad that my son is treating you right." His mom said.

Kunimitsu suddenly looked away. He didn't like the fact that his mom just called him that.

"I'm sorry." She laughed. "It's so relieveing to have another girl in the house, you need to come more often and keep me company."

"So Kunimitsu tells us you take pictures. Do you have any printed?" His dad asked, then took a big spoonful of curry and rice.

"I am actually going to print some soon. I took pictures at the intra-school match."

"Any good pictures of our son?"

"I hope they are good, I haven't had someone's oppinion on it yet."

"I'm sure they are pecfect, you'll have to come by and show us. Oh, speaking of pictures." She got up and ran back in the house and quickly came out. "I found this the other day and made a copy of it, I thought you'd like it."

She handed me a picture. I looked at it and it was almost hard to believe. It was me as a kid, red pigatils and everything with a flower head band on my head. Next to me was a smiling Kunimitsu. The only thing different was the parting os his hair. We were so small and slightly chubby from our baby fat. It was crazy.

"It's hard to believe that you guys are here today." Kunimitsu's mom smiled. "I've had it in the album for quite sometime. It's like you were always a part of our family somehow."

I looked at the picture. It seemed like so long ago. I couldn't believe it either.


	17. Chapter 17

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story and a Eiji Kikumaru Story**

**Chapter Seventeen: Sunshine **

So, here we were, we were all in the family car where we squeezed Kunimitsu, Eiji, Miki, my mom and I in while the rest squeezed in the van. We did plenty of times, but we barely brought anyone along. This was probably the third time we ever brought a guest. One of those times was Oishi and Fuji tagging along and the other two were one of my sisters friend.

Aya wanted to do it, so we did. We were bringing Kunimitsu to a family trip to the beach. We were also spending the night at a family friend's house. I never thought Kunimitsu would agree to this.

"I'm sorry for this." I told Kunimitsu. It was Eiji on the side of me and Kunimitsu on the other. It was weird being in the middle of two guys in a car. Their long legs took a lot of room. After we picked up Kunimitsu from his house and before we drove off, she kept asking if Kunimitsu had enough leg space since he was so tall. She was so self-concious and she knew how much I liked him.

"Don't apologize for something that's going to be fun!" Eiji exclaimed. "I've been wanting to do this for a while."

"So have I." Miki said in the passenger seat. "Besides, I bet Kunimitsu wants to see you in a..." I covered her mouth knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry." I told Kunimitsu again.

"We're just teasing, Eimi." Eiji said.

Sometimes being the younger sister had its up and then there were times like these where it was down, rock-bottom down.

I tried to warn Kunimitsu about this outing. My siblings we're fighting on who gets he passenger seat in our car. Otherwise known as the seat holding the person to make fun of me the most. I don't think they were going to hold anything back. Even Ryo seemed liked he was going to put in his fair share. Luckily, it was Miki and she didn't like like she was doing anything, just inspecting Kunimitsu.

"Here we are!" My mom said excitedly. We could all see the beach from our windows.

The van that my dad was driving was already parked since they went ahead of us when we picked up Kunimtsu and my brothers and Aya were already setting up the umbrella and what not. We parked next to the van and we all got out.

Aya spotted us. "Kunimitsu, I'm glad you could come!" She said. Then she ran over to us, I was her target. "I'm going to borrow her, you sit down at the umbrella." She said to Kunimitsu and pulled me to the other side of the van. "You're getting in your bathing suit..." She said. Her scary side was coming out again. I needed Eiji to sheild me from her. "I bought it so you could show off your body to him on this day."

"Alright... alright." I finally said. She was going to kill me if I didn't.

"Now." She demanded.

I sighed and unbuttoned my white shirt. "Can I please wear my shorts."

"You're going in the water too with us." She said taking my shirt hostage. "I sat in the van instead of sitting with you guys, so do this for me."

I took off my shorts. I didnt understand why she wanted me to show my body to Kunimitsu. My sister worked in weird ways. I felt really exposed, Aya's threatening nature can scare any criminal.

Then she smiled, her threatening mode was now off. "Let's go." I bet he will be impressed. Even though you are the baby sister, you aren't a baby at all!" She put a flower in my hair and pulled me with her toward the others. I was trying to pull away, i really didn't want to go and show off. With my free hand i kept fixing my blue bikini even if there wasn't much to fix.

I don't know why Aya picked a bikini for me. It was cute, but I felt so self concious now.

"Kunimitsu!" Aya sang. "Look at this beauty!"

"Aya!" I yelled.

Kunimitsu looked over. He was just wearing black swim trunks. I was surprised he took off his shirt. I though his reserved nature would cause him to not take it off. You could tell that he was fit... he even had visible toned abs and muscular arms. I looked away. I could already feel my face heating up, it was getting hotter than the normal sunny weather. Maybe Eiji talked to him like Aya talked to me.

"He's looking at you." Aya said. "Can't keep his eyes off of you now."

"Woo, Eimi!" Miki and Eiji yelled in unison.

"Please stop..." I said.

Aya pushed me next to Kunimistu under the umbrella.

"You guys are a good looking couple!" Miki said. "Like super models! You really snagged a handsome one, Eimi!"

"They... uh... made me." I said. "I warned you to be prepared for anything."

"You're beautiful." He said.

I looked at him. His brown eyes looking right into my blue eyes. I could feel my face heating up. It was probably as red as my hair.

Then I could feel something cold on my face. Eiji was putting a cold soda on me. He smiled, I must have been really red or Eiji just read my mind...

Ryo, Kota and my dad was already setting up the volleyball net. My family loved sports and they were also sort-of competitive. There was going to be a mini- competition.

"Kunimitsu, you playing?" My dad asked after they finished putting it up.

"Sure." He said. Everyone knew that Kunimitsu excelled at tennis, but I wonder how good he was in volleyball. My family has years of experience with playing in these little tournaments.

"Eimi, you going to take the championship again?" My dad asked.

All the other times I played, i always played with mostly my left hand. Somehow i won with Eiji on my side. I checked my wrist with and ankle finally the other day, i was healed. Yet, i was still kind of hesitant.

"Sure." I blurted out without giving any real thought.

"Alright!" Eiji yelled hugging me. "We'll beat the captain!"

"No, Eiji, we are going to change up the teams." Ryo said. "We already discussed this. If Kunimitsu and Eimi wanted to play, then they'll be on a team. Mom's sitting out, you're on Miki's team."

"What?" Eiji was utterly disappointed. "But Eimi and I always win!"

"Not this year." Aya said. "Ryo and I will win this time!" Ryo was quiet, but he was very competitive.

That means the last team is my dad and Kota, they were both modest but they always had surprises in every game.

"Kunimitsu, you're in good hands." My mom said, she was already drawing up the match ups. "Eimi is really good at volleyball."

"Not really." I immediately said. "Eiji and I just have this twin thing, so we win."

"Well you guys have a connection." Aya said. "At the same time, we don't know how Kunimitsu is on the sand."

"They are competitive." I explained to Kunimitsu.

"I along with your wonderful Grandpa and Grandma will be the refs!" My mom explained. "First match..." She began laughing. She always tried to make weird names for our match ups. "The lovers against the flying cat." She said.

I was surprised. She meant my team and Eiji's team.

"No, I'm already against Eimi!" Eiji yelled. "Mom, that's not fair! But I wont lose!"

"Eiji, I'm counting on you." Miki said as she grabbed the ball. "Who is serving, mom?"

"Our wonderful guest will serve." My mom said pointing toward's Kunimitsu.

Miki tossed the ball to him. "Let's see what you got, Lover Boy!" She took her postion at the back while Eiji was at the net. They both looked serious, they wanted to beat us...

I went to the net while Kunimitsu went to the back to serve.

I watched his serve, he tossed it up and smashed it. He actually knew what he was doing. It went over the net and Eiji was already prepared he hit it underhand toward Miki while Miki was prepared to smash it at the opposite side of me. I dove and hit it while Kunimitsu ran up and smashed it.

"Point for the lovers!" My mom yelled.

"You actually have skills, lover boy." Miki said. "Now I have to step up my game." She tied up her hair.

Kunimitsu served the ball and Miki easily returned it.

I was prepared to hit it up to set Kunimitsu up for a smash.

"Eimi, Kunimitsu is looking at you from behind!" Eiji yelled.

I squealed and attempted to cover myself. Kunimitsu ran and hit the ball for me.

"Just kidding..." Eiji said returning it.

"Chill out, Eimi. He already saw you naked."

"Shut up, that was dirty, Eiji!" I said and jumped and smashed it again with all my might, getting another point.

"Watch out now, baby bro. You made the beast anrgy!" Aya yelled from the sidelines.

She was right. I didn't like it when Eiji played dirty, even if he was on my team. I ignored his little remarks and ended up beating him. Kunimitsu and I ended up beating everyone... it was a little surprising. I didn't know I had it in me."

"The championship goes to the Lovers!" My mom yelled. "The Championship stays with Eimi!"

"You played a good game, Kunimitsu. We can now accept you in the family." Kota teased.

"Now the winner gets a big soak!" Eiji yelled picking me up, wrapping his arms around me while Ryo grabbed my legs.

"Eiji!" I yelled. "What are you doing?" They carried me to the water. "Eiji, Ryo!"

"One, two..." They yelled in unison while swinging me. "Th- just kidding!" They said and put me down on my feet

I sighed in relief. "You guys are so mean."

"I know, but we wouldn't do that to you." Eiji said hugging me.

"But I will." Aya said pulling me into the water with her. She let us up and I took a deep breath of air, not expecting her to do that. She laughed.

"Aya..." I said angrily and dunked her in the water. I let her up and she began hugging me to death.

Miki kicked the water, splashing the both of us. Aya began her attack on her while I got out of the water, squeezing out my hair. Kunimitsu was just sitting in the shade laughing at me.

My grandparents, Ryo, and my parents drove the van to the house to drop off our luggage while the rest of us just relaxed on the beach while they just asked Kunimitsu the weirdest questions and, of course, telling them some embarassing stuff about me.

"Kunimitsu, do you like her bathing suit? I bought it for her, I thought it would make her look cute." Aya said while playing with my hair.

"You don't have to answer that." I said. I felt like a lawyer while my siblings practically interrogated Kunimitsu. I feel like he was being overwhelmed with everyone around.

"Come on, Eimi." Aya complained. "I want to know. I spent hours looking for the perfect Bikini."

"Let's go for a walk." I told Kunimitsu while standing up, he stood up following me.

"Don't be gone too long, I want to talk to him more!" Aya ordered.

Kunimitsu put his shirt over me. Of course it was another buttoned shirt.

I smiled at him. "So how are you liking this trip?"

"I like everything." He said and looked at me. I feel like he was also answering Aya's question to me

I blushed and looked at him. The sun shined behind him making him appear to glow. I wish I had my camera... "I'm glad. My family is really crazy, but they seem to really like you." I already warned him about my family, but I felt like explaining their actions again anyway.

"My family liked you too." He put an arm around me.

"I'm glad you came with us. This was probably thr best trip I have ever had here."

He smiled. "Beating Eiji in Volleyball was fun."

I laughed. "It was, actually."

"EIIIIMIII!" Eiji yelled from afar, Kunimitsu and I didn't even walk that long and they were already bothering us. "They have dinner ready, they want us to head back!"

"But they only left us the car..." We quickly headed back.

"Our parents are some sly foxes." Miki said. "I got shotgun."

"How are we going to fit?" I asked looking at the 5 seater.

Aya smiled. "I guess you'll have to sit on your little boy toy there."

I blushed. I would rather walk, but it would take forever to walk. My parents were sly... I looked at Kunimitsu.

"I don't mind." He said.

"See, he's okay. Now get in." She got in behind Miki while Eiji got in next to her, leaving the seat behind the driver.

"Every guy wants their girl to sit on their lap." Kota said, winking at me. My whole family acted like immature children...

"I'm sorry..." I said. "Where are my clothes?" I asked Aya.

"We put everything in the trunk."

I looked at her, dumbfounded. I was still in this revealing outfit, only to be slightly covered by Kunimitsu's shirt...

"I'm sorry..." I said again.

He only laughed. "Don't worry. We have to fit somehow." He got in and I got in after, sitting on his lap. It was really weird. I was touching his bear chest...

Eiji grabbed my legs and put it on top of his, trying to give me as much room as possible.

My parents... why would they do this to their little girl?

The ride seemed to take forever... I just wanted to get it over with. Kota was probably driving slow on purpose... cars passed us quite often. But Kunimitsu seemed relaxed and ever put his arm around my shoulder. I tried to relax and breathe slowly.

When we finally arrived my parents were just laughing at me. They did do this on purpose. "Everyone change, and find your bags. We put them in your rooms, and we are being responsible. And no room changes!"

And of course, I found my bag in a room with a bunk bed similar to the one at home next to Kunimitsu's bag. The way they were responsible was they put Eiji in here too.

"So, I'll take the top bunk?" Eiji said.

"Eiji!" I yelled.

"I'm kidding."

"Need a futon here?" Aya peeked in, laughing. It was probably her idea.

I sighed and grabbed clothes to change into and headed to the bathroom. Even my parents were being crazy... but maybe it was because they trusted Kunimitsu. It was relieveing, but very weird...

The only people that seemed to have their head on straight was my grandparents who asked Kunimitsu more matute questions over dinner in the living room. Our family was sp large that we never ate together on a table. We usually sat around the living room on the couch or on the floor. My parents often chimed in with adult questions. They were being well behaved and my siblings seemed to calm their craziness down, so I let my guard down.

Today was so tiring. Volleyball took it out of me... After finishing my dinner I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up in the morning to a bright light, and I was in bed. I don't know how I got here...

I woke up and someone's arm was on me. When Eiji and I were younger Eiji would hit me in his sleep... I turned around and I expected to see red hair, but I didn't...

"My family..."

Kunimitsu looked peaceful. His usual stoic expression was replaced with a relaxed, cute skeeping face. He usually looked like he was prepared for everything and had his guard up for anything, but not right now. He looked defenseless for once. His mouth was slightly open from breathing. I felt like no one would ever see this side of him like I did. It was amazing.

I loved my crazy family...

I smiled and kissed him, closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story and a Eiji Kikumaru Story**

**Eighteen: Falling apart**

Kunimitsu met me at the gates so we could walk home, Eiji was going to lunch with some of the team mates. I didn't feel like I knew them well enough to go out with all of them. However something seemed strange about Eiji, but I knew he'd talk to me about it later. I didn't go to practice because I was developing the pictures in the photography club room. I just old Kunimitsu I had another club activity, but I didn't tell him what.

Kunimitsu walked over. He was holding an envelope in his hands.

"What's that for?" I asked, pointing to the envelope.

He just handed it to me. I looked at him for a second. I guess it was just easier if I saw myself. I opened up the envelope as we began walking home. It was a magazine with a language I didn't understand, but the pictures contained tennis professionals. Looking at it didn't clear my confusion. I looked at him.

"Ryuzaki asked me if I was interested in playing professionally for Germany." He said.

Germany. I felt a little tug in my heart. I almost lost control of everything and submitted to my feelings.

I took a breath and the world seemed to come back to me. "Um... so what did you say?"

"Nothing, she said I should talk to my parents first." He said. "I want to talk to you too."

I looked at the magazine again. Germany... how far would he be? What would happen to us?

"Are you okay?" Kunimitsu asked.

I didn't actually know... "Yeah." I smiled. I suddenly felt like all of this, between me and Kunimitsu was just a joke...

"What do you think about it?"

I honestly didn't know. I didn't know what it meant exactly.

We were nearing the different paths towards our respective houses.

"Why don't you tell me more about it after you talk to your parents. I'll see you later." I kissed him then went on my way home without giving him room to say anything. I didn't even bother showing him the pictures.

I felt frustrated, after so many good times and memories I felt absolutely horrible. I started walking quickly. My pace sped up into a jog, but I soon started running. I don't know why, nor did I know what was going on... I kept running. I even ran past my house.

I was out of shape, soon breathing really hard. Yet, I still kept running. Where was I going?

I started getting really tired, so I stopped. I hadn't realized I ran so far.

I was almost into the towns market, which was quiet far from where I lived. Why did I run so far? I realized I only wanted to stop thinking about Kunimitsu being away from me.

I started walking back home.

Kunimitsu was important to me. He was my boyfriend, but he is also my friend. I didn't have a lot of them, especially after

I barely felt the pain of being away from Kunimitsu the first time because I was being preoccupied with my own problems. I was being selfish and only thinking of myself.

Selfish... I guess I don't really change. I was still the selfish child. All I wanted was for someone to tell me it will be okay...

* * *

><p>"Eimi, did you eat? We have food in the fridge. Help yourself if you're hungry!" Miki called out from the kitchen, cleaning up.<p>

"Yeah, I'll get something in a minute!" I said as I headed for the stairs. I felt like I just lied. I don't have n appetite right now. My feelings toward Kunimitsu's choice seemed to take over everything else I was supposed to feel. Like hunger. It's really unhealthy of me.

I went up to my room, mindlessly. I couldn't even bring myself to think about anything. "Oishi is such a jerk!" Eiji yelled after I opened the door. he was laying on my bed, hugging our giant teddy bear we got on our first birthday. He looked like he was going to squeeze the life our of it, which is it's stuffing.

"What happened?" I said as I put my bag down and sat on my bed next to him.

"He overreacted on something I said TWICE, pushed me, and caused me to run laps after he yelled at me the second time. Your Kunimitsu was like..." he cleared his throat. "'Fighting on the court, 20 laps!'" he mimicked Kunimitsu's voice.

When he I'd that it made me upset that I began thinking about what Kunimitsu was saying earlier. I almost forgot Eiji was saying something to me.

"But it was all Oishi's fault. So I ran laps because of him!"

"I'm sorry." I simply said. I didn't even want to know what he said. Sometimes Eiji can say some mean stuff, but most of the time he doesn't actually mean it. Oishi should know that. Plus, I don't want to make Eiji angry. If I knew them, they'd get over it. It's not like they didn't fight before. Eiji and I got mad at each other a few times, but we quickly got over it. Although, we kind of had to since we were living in the same room.

I didn't even feel like telling Eiji. He probably wouldn't listen to me anyway with his own problems going on. And I didn't even know if my problem was real.

Kunimitsu messaged me to talk before school and I just felt like something was eating my heart away. I rather have him message me everything instead of wondering what he's going to talk about. I wanted to run away again and disappear.

I know I will regret that, because I already regret thinking that...

I'm really falling apart... I don't even know how he feels about this yet. I'm truely pathetic.

This is a chance for him... I can't get in his way.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" he asked as we walked to school. He met me at my house to talk on our way to school. It was not pleasant since I was barely awake.<p>

"Of course." I lied. I felt like the beast called selfishness ate away at me, yet I still lied and put on this mask as I smile at my boyfriend who has really treated me well. He treated me with respect and gave me all his love...

"I'm telling Ryuzaki that I'm not going." he quickly said.

For some reason, the wait that was also lifted off my shoulders also tore me apart. Is he refusing because of how I acted? How I've been acting? I would feel absolutely horrible. "Why are you rejecting the offer?"

"There are people that need me here. The team, my parents and you. I can't leave you."

I stopped walking and took hold of his hand. "kunimutsu, do you want this, do you want to play for Germany. Everything aside... Pretend it doesn't matter." I waited for his answer, but I only had to look at him his answers answer. "Don't let me hold you back... I'll be here waiting for you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story and a Eiji Kikumaru story**

**Nineteen: Broken**

I finally showed Kunimitsu the pictures over a lunch date. Things seemed to be going normally and it didn't seem like he was thinking of Germany again. But with Kunimitsu you never knew what he was thinking...

He did try to reassure me that it wasn't only me, but everyone; his parents and the team. I was hoping he would think of himself. When I looked at him, it looked like he really wanted to do it... Kunimitsu is not the easiest to read. In fact, he was really hard to read, but, for some reason, I could tell...

I nervously watched Kunimitsu as he flipped through each picture.

Then he chuckled.

I was alarmed. Thinking that he might think I took a weird picture I wasn't aware of. I didn't look through all the pictures, i just had them developed. Maybe Eiji took weird picture of me when I was sleeping. I don't know why I didn't look at all of them.

He showed me the picture he was looking at. It was us at the beach. I wasn't even aware they took a picture or they had my camera. Kunimitsu and I were just talking to each other. The beach scenery made it look natural in a way. He was looking straight at me as I talked to him, like he always does.

"You look great in ths one." he said.

I quickly looked at myself in the picture. I didn't like myself at all. But that was natural of me. I was blushing in the picture..."You look better, I make you look like a professional model."

He just gave me a weird look, like I was talking non-sense.

It was great, everything seemed to be going well. This date was proof.

Even Eiji became friends with Oishi again, like I said. However, it might sound horrible, but I felt like things went too smooth. I didn't want to make it seem like I was expecting something bad to happen, but I was... Nothing felt the same anymore.

I felt like buying angel wing stickers and sticking it on some of the pictures of Kunimitsu and getting cat whiskers or ears and putting it on Eiji's pictures. My hands were actually itching to put the little stickers on the picture to just Amuse myself.

"You're really good." He said. He scanned each picture slowly, examining every detail. I don't know why I felt so embarrassed. I was scared about the few details that I had in pictures. Scared of a weird detail in the pictures. "Did you ever think about doing this as more than a hobby."

I looked at him. I was surprised, I feel like he was just over minding me. I didn't really think I was that good. I laughed, "You're kidding right?"

He just looked at me. He never jokes. "I can keep some of them, right?"

"I made a lot of copies, and I can always make more. So go ahead."

I sat back and looked at him. I never considered doing anything outside a club activity. I couldn't imagine it. My family tells me that I have good pictures, but they always say nice things to me.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said getting up. He put his arm around me as we left the cafe we say in for the past half hour, just talking and looking at pictures.

"Kunimitsu... Mind if I ask you things about the team?"

He looked at me, confused and a little shocked.

"It's nothing weird."I assured him, though I doubt he thinks that I would ask something weird about them team. The team seemed very important to him, and in some way I felt like he should rely on me if he felt troubled about it since it was so important. And... I just wanted know what he was thinking sometimes. "Who do you think you're going to pass the leadership torch to?"

"I have given that thought." He immediately said. "I have the choice of Momoshiro and Kaidoh... But it's too early to tell. Why do you ask?"

"You have a heavy burden on your shoulders. I'd like to tell you I'm here."

He chuckled. "Are you my pillar of support?"

"If you want to call me that." I smiled. "I'll support you no matter what." I didn't directly tell him that it even applied to his decision to go to Germany, Even though he hasn't talked about it. I didn't want to bring it up... Even though I talked big about how he should decide based on hat he wants and not what I want... I cant do much for him.

I still feel like I'm a heavier burden on his shoulders that already carries so much...

He smiled back at me. "I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Eimi, you're home. The doctor called." My mom said giving me a note she wrote on. "I'll take you, if you want." She offered.<p>

I took the note from her, and read it. He just wanted to have a follow up check up tomorrow. It's a check up...

My mind still fluttered with bad possibilities...

I walked up stairs. I opened my door and it seemed to hit something, before I opened the door half-way. I hit Eiji's arm.

"Are you coming to the game tomorrow?!" Eiji exclaimed, unable to hold his excitement. He was doing pushups on our floor.

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, but I'll try to make it in time to see your game okay?" I put my bag down.

Eiji looked disappointed, "You're my lucky charm, Eimi!" Eiji began his attack to make me feel guilty. He rolled over from his push up position and whined.

"Don't worry. Seigaku is the best!" I smiled as I sat on my bed. "Don't over do it with the push ups and whatnot, Eiji."

"Alright, meow..."

He climbed to his bed. "Well, at least you'll be there if captain plays." he sang. "It must be nice to be in love..."

"Yeah..." I said quietly. "it is..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story and a Eiji Kikumaru Story**

**Twenty: Secrets**

Aya dropped me off at the doctors in the morning before she went to work.

"Eiji wanted me to remind you..." Aya started.

"I pretty much know what you're going to say." I sighed. Eiji reminding me of his threats with every chance he got. "I need to get there before his match starts."

"That's right!" She sang. "Be careful on your way to the game. Call me of you need me." she said before she drove off to hang out with friends.

Before I entered the hospital, I turned my phone on silent.

"Eimi!" I heard as I was headed into the check in desk. I looked to see someone in a familiar looking white and blue jersey. Eiji's doubles partner, Oishi. I was shocked to see him here. I looked at the time on a digital clock on the counter. He was late to sign in.

"Oishi, what are you doing here?" I asked, alarmed. I saw his arm and immediately thought that they had to resign.

"I was helping a lady give birth." he said. That excuse sounded familiar, but it couldn't have been an excuse if it was Oishi.

"And your arm?"

"Just a sprain... I'll be fine." He laughed it off. "And don't worry, Momo is going my place."

I sighed in relief. "Is that a foreshadow?" I laughed trying to make a joke in this serious situation.

He laughed along with me. "Maybe, it's up to Tezuka."

"You're heading there now, right?" I asked and he simply nodded. "If I don't make it by Eiji's game, then please tell him, 'I'm sorry.'"

"You're not the only one that has to apologize for missing the game." He smiled and headed to the game.

I could only feel worried for the team and Eiji. Things were already going wrong.

I waited in the waiting room for hours, probably. I didn't even want to look at the time or my phone. I sighed.

"Kikumaru Eimi." A nurse called.

Finally... I got up from my seat.

"Eimi, how's your wrist and your ankle doing?" Was the first thing he asked.

* * *

><p>I was walking out of the hospital and it seemed like it got dimmer as I stood outside. The sun was out, but there's this thing about hospitals that made the room seem unnaturally bright.<p>

I didn't know what time it was, but I would at least head to the game.

But on my way, I saw a craft store I always wanted to check out. I was still in the search for those wings and cat ears. Plus, by the time I had missed Eiji's game. I rather wait a little while till Eiji yells at me by saying how he is disappointed in me.

I sighed. It depressed me that Eiji's disappointment is the only thing coming for me.

"Just for a bit." I quietly promised myself and went in.

* * *

><p>I found what I needed. I smiled at myself as I looked at the pictures where I immediately put the stickers. It was almost natural.<p>

Then, I was suddenly aware of what I was really supposed to do. I checked my phone. Ten text messages and the same amount of missed calls. I sighed.

"Damn it." I'm in for it...

I didn't even want to read the messages.

I quickly hurried to the tournament grounds and while I did, I thought out my apology.

"Eimi! Where were you?!" Was the first thing I heard. It's as if he was waiting for me the whole time. "Well, I won without you anyway!" He said in his sassy, childish tone.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you win. I'm glad you did though." I said and tried to look guilty so he would forgive me. "The doctor had me waiting forever..."

Eiji just looked at me, and I knew I got him. He looked at my expression and changed his mood. "I could never be mad at you!" he said and hugged me.

"At least you'll be her for my game." I heard a welcoming, familiar, low voice. I saw Kunimitsu looking at me. "How was the doctor visit?"

"I'm healthy." I said with a smile. "Don't worry." Though, I was surprised I saw the score and I couldn't believe it was a singles one match already. I was hoping he wouldn't have to play.

Eiji let me go and whispered in my ear. "Give him a kiss." Then, he pushed me toward Kunimitsu.

"Good luck..." I said. I was embarrassed that Eiji kept telling me to do these things. I tiptoed and kissed him. He put an arm around me.

"Thank you, Eimi." he smiled and grabbed his racquet and stretched a little.

He walked onto the courts and so did his opponent. Suddenly, the crowd became a chorus. They chanted their schools name, then suddenly changed it to the guys name as he pointed in the air. Then, he pointed to the crowd and the cheer changed again. They chanted, "The winner will be Hyoutei." then to "The winner will be Atobe." he snapped and the crowd came to a sudden stop and he took off his jacket in a flashy fashion.

"He should be a choir conductor..." I said. "Is it bad that I already don't like this guy?"

Eiji laughed. "I don't blame you."

Within in the first serve we could already see that his ego matched the guys strength. He was able to catch Kunimitsu off guard and knock his racquet away from him.

I gripped on to Eiji's jacket.

"Don't worry, Eimi. It's only the beginning." He assured me.

"You're right..." I breathed in deep to try to calm myself. Though, everyone else was equally as worried as me and the cheering irritated me.

Though, I began to notice, Kunimitsu wasn't moving... He was able to get a spin on the ball so it returned to him no matter what his opponent did. It calmed me down a bit, knowing Kunimitsu wasn't holding back.

Though, when Kunimitsu go the point, Atobe just laughed. "You're pretty good with that arm of yours." he said. He had the scariest look on his face with his two fingers between his eyes.

"Hey, what does he mean by that?" Momo said.

"It's hurting right?" Atobe said.

No, it isn't right?

"No! His arm is completely healed!" Oishi yelled suddenly.

I was shocked that he even said anything. I gasped.

"He didn't want me to say anything, but his elbow has been hurting recently. He didn't want anyone to worry... He wanted us to go to the nationals with no problem."

I sat down in disbelief. He didn't tell me...

Oishi began telling the others how Kunimistu injured his elbow. I remember that day... And as he told it, it played in my head like a horror film. You knew what was happening next, and you want to look away. However, you don't.

A stupid upperclassmen was jealous of Kunimitsu. He played his seniors in matches, but he used his right hand instead of his left. They thought it was arrogant of him, when he wasn't trying to be like that. To see someone hurting others in tennis, it made me relive what happened to me.

But, I guess, that same pain also brought us together...

"It's healed... The doctor said so." Oishi assured me.

"Yeah... I know." I couldn't doubt him now... "Tezuka!" I yelled. "Seigaku!"

The others yelled along with me.

It actually hurt to cheer, and I felt bad about it... I'm silly.. And my feelings are confusing me. However, one thing was for sure. I would support Kunimitsu until the end.


	21. Chapter 21

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story and a Eiji Kikumaru Story**

**Twenty One: The Broken Man**

The game went on for a long time... The cheering had died down.

He doesn't only want to defeat Kunimitsu in a game, he wants to destroy him.

"This game is going to be bad." I suddenly heard Fuji say.

I was glad I wasn't the only one to notice it. Atobe had many chances, but he purposefully didn't take it. It was obvious. This guy was a horrible person...

"It's taking longer than normal..." I said. "But that's his plan, isn't it?"

Fuji couldn't say it, but we knew...

"What?" Everyone else was alarmed. They didn't see it. Only Inui, Fuji, and I knew what was going on.

"That dirty..." One of the juniors said. "He's going to win by destroying the captain's arm."

"The worst thing is... he can't do anything about it. Atobe and Kunimitsu are very skilled, but Atobe will do anything in order to win the way he wants." I said. I sat down and watched the game. It was painful to watch. Kunimitsu is pushing it too far... He doesn't looked moved by anything that was happening. He had to know too.

"Eimi." Eiji sat down with me.

"Kunimitsu... he has to know." I told him. "He is going along with Atobe's game..."

Everyone else was quiet. They couldn't believe what was happening.

"Are you sure?" Eiji asked me.

"Positive..." Maybe there was more to Kunimitsu. There was something I didn't know. My heart was racing. Atobe is going to test Kunimitsu's limits and he is going to allow him to...

Even if we were in the lead, the match can still go to anyone. It was like we were neck and neck in a never-ending race... The only way this will end is if someone drops.

I noticed, around the court, there were people from other schools watching this game as well. It was understandable, this game has been going on for a long time. The others would be over by now. But, this was also the game to watch. The game that couldn't be missed.

I had to admit myself, that even if this was taking a toll on my heart, this game was incredible. You could tell that Kunimitsu had incredible skills. He was on a league that most people could never reach...

* * *

><p>I could finally see it. Kunimitsu is reaching his limit.<p>

We were in the lead, with a score of 6-5. If Kunimitsu just gets this last one...

But... when he just needed one more point. He was ready to serve, but his arm... he couldn't raise it to serve properly. He let go of his racquet.

"Kunimitsu!" I yelled. Seeing him... his face. Seeing his pain. It made me just want to jump and run to him. But, I couldn't... I knew he wouldn't want me to.

"Tezuka." I heard a voice next to me say. It was Oishi...

"Captain!" I heard another voice. Soon, I saw Momo jump over the wall in front of me.

"Momo! STOP!" I yelled after him! The others were about to jump out and run after him, but I grabbed the closest people to me, which were Eiji and Oishi. "Stop, now!"

"Don't come near me!" Kunimitsu yelled as the others were getting close to him. "The match is not over yet."

The others protested and tried to make him quit, but they soon walked back. They knew it was hopeless. Kunimitsu picked up his racquet as if nothing happened.

"Eimi... If you run to him, maybe he will stop." Eiji told me.

"No... he won't..." I said. "Nothing can stop him now. Only pain will stop him." I said, I wasn't even aware of what I was saying. But, I was speaking the truth.

Before he began to serve again, he looked at me. I wanted to smile... I wanted to change my expression. But, I didn't even know what expression was on my face.

And soon, it went to a tie and the rally went on and on.

Everyone on both sides were cheering, everyone on our side was hoping for the best. It hurt me to watch this game, but I was still hoping that he'd win and this would be all over... The worst thing is, he was in pain and he wasn't showing it.

I wonder what its like to be like that, to be able to fight through everything.

The tie was going on into the thirties. I was in a loop. I felt like I was watching the same thing over and over. One would get a point, the other would match it. He was doing this, even through pain. I could never do this. I was envious because I knew I could never have the strength to do this. I could never have the passion for tennis like he did. He hopes that I find something that I am passionate about...

The game seemed to go by slowly, as if I were reading every though and see every muscle move.

"Stop." I said. I wanted to yell, but my voice wasn't able to react.

Kunimitsu was being an idiot for once in his life and being reckless like he usually is. I put my arms on the edge of the stands. "Kunimitsu! Please stop!" I started tearing up.

I felt an arm around me. I looked over to see Eiji.

"He's being an idiot, Eiji! His arm..." I said through tears.

He wouldn't say anything. He knew that Kunimitsu wouldn't stop fighting. He was trying to be a good brother and an understanding team mate. He hugged me as the tears fell.

"Why...?" I couldn't bring myself to complete a question.

"He's our captain." he replied.

Soon, it seemed like Atobe was pretty much done. Kunimtsu was too... it might have been chance or just not enough juice left. But, he lost...the ball didn't make it over the net.

"Game and match..."

And it was silent. No one expected his outcome, everyone knew that, at that point, it could have gone to anyone. After they shook hands everyone was in a uproar.

I jumped over the wall and ran to him. I felt no one behind me. He was sitting at the bench, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Kunimitsu..." I sat down next to him.

"I never wanted to make you cry..." Kunimitsu said as he looked at me, trying to fight the pain to give me a smile. With his right hand he wiped away my tears. "I'm sorry, Eimi. I heard you calling my name, but I thought I could keep fighting and end it."

"You're an idiot..."

He smirked.

I only teared up more with how he was reacting to this.

"I know... I let my guard down."

"You didn't tell me..." I said, trying not to sound as disappointed as I was. "Why did you keep it a secret from me that your elbow was hurting?"

"I didn't want to worry you..." he said. "And it was a mistake..." he said. It surprised me that he admitted his faults at a time like this.

"Why did you do it? You played a long game, knowing that's what he was going for. Why didn't you just end it? What were you trying to prove?"

"I'm the pillar of support for the team..." He said. "As the captain, I will show everyone to get stronger, so we can all make it to our goal. Show my determination so they can make it to the..."

"Nationals..." I finished for him. Eiji mentions it to me all the time. Their one goal was to make it to the nationals. Through Kunimitsu's strength, they could do it. But they relied on him a lot. That's what it takes to lead... "So you sacrificed everything. Showed the team what true strength is." He also showed me what true strength is.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No..." I quickly said. I didn't even think about it, but I wasn't. "If I ran to you... Would you have stopped?"

"I don't know..." He said. "I honestly don't know."

I felt more tears... I tried to breathe in, but I felt like I was drowning. My nose was clogged from crying so much. Kunimitsu out an arm around me and pulled me to him.

* * *

><p>Kunimitsu met me in the park, our park. "Will you wait for me?" he asked as he held my hand.<p>

"What is this all of a sudden?" I asked. But I knew, his arm needed to be healed. After the game, we went to the hospital...

"I'm going to a rehabilitation center in Germany."

I felt another tug at my heart... I don't know if it could take much more. I wanted to pull my hand away. What was going on? After all this time with reconnecting, he's the one going away.

"Eimi?"

I'm speechless. I didn't know what to do.

"I don't expect you to wait for me... I don't want you wasting your life by waiting."

I looked up at him, he looked truly upset, torn with what he wanted me to say and what I should say. But I was being torn apart too. I don't know if I could take this. We already separated once... and I changed so much and I can't revert to how I was.

"Eimi, are you going to answer."

"Why don't you tell me what you want me to say?" I started to cry. "I'm scared that when you disappear you'll change... Or maybe I will and..."

He hugged me. "I keep making you cry..." He patted my head. "I'm horrible."

I was prepared to let him go when he was figuring out if he wanted to go to Germany to play. Why is this so different? I was shaking. I don't know why to think, say, or do. This decision was to leave is already made up. The only decision being made was mine: do I wait or not?

"Eimi... I love you. If you don't want to wait, I'll come back and get you to fall in love with me again."

I stood up. "Go... To Germany. I'll be here." I forced a smile through my tears. "Just don't keep me waiting forever. While you're there healing, consider staying there and being a pro there. If you have the abilities and talents, I am sticking to my word. I won't be in your way... I'll be your pillar remember?"

He looked at me surprised, but smiled at me. "You're going to be strong for me?"

"Of course, I got to try to be equally strong as you." I smiled.

"Eimi..." he pulled me down, into his lap and as I sat down on his lap for the second time he hugged me. "You're the best girlfriend for this broken man..." Even in his "broken" state, he was so strong...


	22. Chapter 22

**Tennis Queen: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Story and a Eiji Kikumaru Story**

**Twenty Two: And in the end.**

"Kikumaru, the boss would like to see you in his office." One of my co-workers said, a young reporter that definitely has talent. She started around the same time as me, so we knew each other well. Though, I think it's really bad that I don't know her name while she knows me.

"Thank you for letting me know." I smiled as she walked past me.

"Eimi, those pictures look good." Another man said. I believe his name is Aikawa, he keeps himself busy with the stories he works on. Occasionally, we work together since I take the pictures.

"Thanks." I said. Turning my screen off after looking at pictures I just took yesterday. "I just sent you some pictures for your story."

"Thanks, Eimi." The people who knew me well enough called me by my first name. I think it's weird to be called by my last name especially since I had a twin. In school our classmates always called us by our first name since we would both turn our heads at the sound of our last name.

I sat at my desk for a while before I got up.

It's been eight years since I last saw Kunimitsu Tezuka. When he left for rehab in Germany, the team and I saw him for a day. We didn't see each other for a few months during that time. I thought our relationship would be okay. He'd come back healthy and our relationship would resume from its pause.

But, before high school he decided that he wanted to be in Germany again. I knew he did, ever since he came back.

I walked to the stairs. It was a weird habit of mine to take the stairs. It was my form of exercise since I didn't work out everyday anymore. I was probably the only one who actually took the stairs, so I was alone.

And when I was alone, I thought of him.

_"Then...go..." I hesitated at first. "I'm not going to be responsible for holding you back from your dreams. You have the talent and the heart... So go." Was what I said._

_"I love you, Eimi. I've never loved anyone like I have loved you. I hate to leave you..." He said. "But, I can't let you wait around for me. Make sure you follow your dreams too. This is our promise."_

_I smiled and I tried not to cry. It was hard to do this._

_Our relationship was over..._

_But he pulled me in for one of our last kisses. Our last was at the airport. I still wished him off, I did love him after all._

_"I will come back..." He said. "And if you're still single, we'll be together again."_

_I laughed. "Is that a promise too?"_

_"Of course it is." He smiled at me once more. I could tell that this was hard for him too... "Be safe, Eimi. I love you."_ Were his last words to me.

We haven't talked much since then. During high school he messaged me or called me up every so often, but of course that slowly stopped. I messaged him when I got the internship here at the tennis magazine and when I got the job as well. I wanted him to know that I fulfilled my end of the promise, as I was aware that he did as well since we covered him a couple times. Though, I wasn't the one to cover him.

I saw him in the spread we did and he looks pretty much the same. He probably got a little more muscular, but that's about where the change ends.

The magazine has been trying to get me to write a story. I wrote captions mostly, and I helped design the layout. I didn't do much else. Writing a story would be an honor for some people, even for me, but this time, it was different.

They knew what school I went to and that my brother was on the tennis team, and they knew I was Kunimitsu's girlfriend in middle school. Kunimitsu's match was still talked about, the match that nearly destroyed him. They wanted me to write about it, they wanted it to be looked at in a new perspective. A more personal approach.

I debated on it, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything with it. I wrote details of the match, but I didn't write down anything else. I still remember how I felt, the reactions from the other team members, the opposing team, the opponent... I remember everything. My hands wouldn't move, or my mind couldn't function to write about it. Plus, it wasn't right. I didn't want to write about it. I tried to say it was a conflict of interest to write it since I went to the school. I even tried to say I didn't remember much from it.

That's all a lie, I remember everything. Only because, it made me stronger when he left. It was a depressing fact, but it was completely true.

Though, ever through these years, he hasn't failed to send me a birthday present every year. It made me think that he never forgot about me.

The first year he went off, he sent me flowers with a bear holding a German flag. I replied by send him a bear with a Japanese flag on his birthday.

Though, it depressed me when the flowers died. So, on valentines day, even if we clearly made it clear that were supposed to be friends, he sent me fake flowers. He told me that he didn't want me to see flowers die in front of me. I thought it was sweet, but I told him to not send me anything on Valentines day or White day.

My second birthday he got me a new tennis racquet. I was on the tennis team in high school and becoming a regular. It was sweet and really expensive. Everything was custom.

For my third birthday consisted of more tennis related items like outfits and shoes. He even sent me his Regular jacket, it still smelt like him. However, it doesn't smell like him anymore...

I still use my racquet and wear the clothes from time to time because of Eiji since he always wants to play a game or two.

During my fourth birthday I was accepted into a good college near by my house, so Kunimitsu got me a few notebooks he told me to use. All of them had a note from him, because, by then, we didn't talk on the phone anymore. The notes said how he was doing and how he still loves me.

By my fifth and sixth birthday he sent me German chocolates and snacks. I remember thinking it took him forever to send me some, so he bought me more on the following year.

My seventh birthday away from him, he gave me big memory cards for my camera because I had gotten my internship here. One of them had pictures of him in different places in Europe. One of the pictures was us together at the airport. His mom took it before he had to board. We were both smiling in the picture even if I was sad at that point. He had his arm around me and my hand was touching his, almost holding it.

And last year, he sent me a silver charm bracelet. It only has a heart charm on it, but he said that he would buy me one every year.

However, I sent him a letter in return. I told him to stop sending me gifts because every year it grew painful for me to open gifts from him when I haven't heard from him or haven't seen him. I told him eight years was a long time to be apart from someone.

I told him that we needed to let each other go.

Though, I can't deny, I was glad that we were both able to achieve our dreams and fulfil our promise.

Now, I lived with Eiji in an apartment close to work. We were welcome to live at home, but we wanted to be closer to work. Actually, Eiji moved in with me to be close to me and ended up finding a better job close by as well. He is a health and gym teacher at a local middle school and he teaches tennis on the weekends to elementary school students.

My life now is fulfilling, and I'm more independent now. I changed a lot, especially my hairstyle. I cut my long red hair in high school. It was down to my shoulders. Eiji and I looked too much a like. I grew out my hair since then, so now it reaches the middle of my back. I didn't put it up in a pony tail anymore. I didn't do much with it actually.

After clearing my head with every step I took in the stair well, I finally walked to my boss' office.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I got to the door.

My boss was an elderly man, he's been running the magazine for a long time. Around the room he had framed issues he worked on. It was amazing because there were several of them. Though, I was impressed by him, I wondered when he would retire. His scrawny figure hunched over his desk, squinting through his glasses as he looked around.

"Oh, yes, Eimi. You've done wonderful work ever since you interned here. Hiring you was the best decision I've ever done." He began.

"Thank you sir, that's really an honor coming from you."

He weakly chuckled.

"I want you to cover this story that Aikawa heard about. He has a lot of work, and I wanted you to broaden your horizons here even if I hired you as a photographer."

"Of course sir, I'll try."

He smiled. "Good, here is the place Aikawa was supposed to meet him. We notified him on who he was meeting." he handed me a piece of paper with detailed instructions of how to get there from the building and a time. "Don't hesitate on doing what you do best, though."

"Of course." I smiled and I got out of his office and hurried down stairs to get my bag and camera.

I followed the directions, and I thought it was weird because I was out of the city area and away from any restaurants. I felt like most reporters met people at restaurants or something. I was in a neighborhood next to a park. I felt really weird at that moment, like this was a hoax or the guy I was meeting is creepy.

My boss wouldn't do that to me... Hopefully.

I stayed in the park where children played with their friends, while their parents watched them. I decided to stay until it was time, since the park was public and the guy couldn't make any moves if there were witnesses.

I walked to a bench and sat down, then I looked at my watch. A few more minutes.

Suddenly, someone sat down next to me. I didn't look over. I figured that the guy would ask me if I was the reporter.

"Not going to greet me?" The person next to me said.

I looked over, the voice was familiar. I saw a muscular man with short, light brown, messy hair, brown eyes, and glasses. I couldn't believe it at first.

"Eimi, you look beautiful was always." His low voice said. It still had that hint of seriousness in it, as if everything he said was the truth and never to be taken as a joke.

"Tezuka..."

"I'm gone for a few years and you call me by my last name again?"

Suddenly my phone rang. It was my boss. "One minute.." I told him as I got up and answered it. "Yes?"

"I lied, if you didn't know by now". He chuckled. "I owed him a favor. Enjoy the rest of the day off!" He sang and laughed. Then he quickly hung up. I couldn't believe it... I looked at my phone and it was the time on the paper. I sighed.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well." He said when I put my phone away.

I didn't say anything. I was shocked that the person I was supposed to meet was him...

"Eimi?"

"I thought I told you we needed to let each other go..."

"Is that what you really want?" He asked. When I didn't say anything he asked me to sit down. "I told you I would be back to be with you."

"You were gone for eight years, Tezuka. You haven't talked to me for four." I harshly stated. I sounded angry, and it surprised myself. I was beginning to accept that he was out of my life, but suddenly he came back in.

"I'm sorry..." He said.

"Don't be sorry, I was the one to tell you to go... " I didn't look at him the whole time. I just sat down next to him.

"Then why are you angry?" He inched closer to me.

I inched away. I didn't say anything. I didn't understand why I was trying to sound angry. I guess I was angry, but at the same time I felt like I was just chasing him away. I didn't want to waste the time I had being angry at him... I wanted him to be here with me and stay. I can't let him go away, not again.

"You're wearing my bracelet." He said as he put a hand on my wrist that I was wearing it on.

As he held my wrist, I began to remember everything we went through together. Everything he helped me through. His hand slid to be entwined with my fingers. All of a sudden, I felt like a tennis ball. No matter where I was aimed towards in the court, I gravitated toward him again. I just don't want to be away from him again. I squeezed his hand and started shaking.

He put an arm around me and pulled me toward him. I started crying. I was so happy, he is finally here.

"Just a few minutes ago I thought I was different... But I haven't really changed much now that I think of it."

"Eiji informed me that you haven't."

"Of course you talked to him already..." I laughed. "I'm glad you came back, but how long are you even here..." I was hoping he would say he was staying.

"Not long, hopefully." I felt heart broken... Like he was going to leave after he got me in his gravitational love pull. "I hope if doesn't take you long to come with me..."

I was shocked, I didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to keep my promise, Eimi. My promise from when we were kids and before I left you here." he hugged me. "I love you, Eimi. I always have."

"I love you too, Kunimitsu." And I meant it. I had always loved him... I never stopped.

I felt him holding me tighter as I said his name.

"I'm going to marry you some day." He said.

"I'm surprised you didn't get the flower crown and ring ready." I joked.

"I do, but I thought I should take you to lunch first." I thought he was joking, but he held out the black velvet box. He didn't open it yet, but my eyes widened. I was kidding, but of course he was completely serious and he still knows how to surprise me. He just stood up, put the box back in his pocket and walked with me back to town. "I guess showing you the box makes it a little less climatic."

"I'm very surprised... But we are NOT getting married in Germany."

"Of course not, but maybe I should wait a little while till I ask, keep you on your toes."

"Just as long as you are still here with me." I smiled. "You know, you are a lot more talkative now."

"I'm speaking my first language for the first time in eight years..."

* * *

><p>-The End-<p>

Thanks for reading, loves.


End file.
